Waste A Moment
by Annamonk
Summary: I've decided to set my drabbles free. They aren't all beautiful. They aren't even trying to be. Some you will love, and some only I love. None of them are created in my sandbox, but I love building with the sand.
1. Come Away With Me

It doesn't matter. It's passion and storm and the twist of the knife, but he can't stay away. He's tried. Merlin knows, he's tried. She has, too. He can see it in her eyes, but she's always there, waiting for him, as trapped in this sordid nonsense as he is.

Her hair is breaking free from its confines and her gown from earlier in the evening is crinkled. She's been pacing. She's dry, so she made it before the rain, but the cracks in her outer shell are huge now. Gone is the immaculate war heroine. This is his witch.

He grabs her and grins when she pushes herself flush against him. The damp from his clothing doesn't deter her. She presses her lips to his, fierce and quick. The wild smile on her face is all he can see as she strips off his outer robes. There is no question where this is going. There never really is.

He feels the drag of her teeth along his neck as his shirt falls away. It sends shivers down his spine. This is the delicious edge, the precipice before the mad fall.

He rips the silk off of her body. She's gold and bronze in the candle light. She's warm and molten. She's home.

The delicate white lace of her underthings taunts him. She always picks white, knows it drives him mad. He sees the triumph there in her eyes and slows down.

There is time to make this last. He sheds the rest of his clothing and stalks around the bed. She follows him with her eyes, waiting for him.

"We don't have long." She swallows and extends her hand toward him.

He feels the stab of her pain and forces it away. There's no tomorrow here. There is no time. It's their place to just be as they want to be.

"You'll accept him?" He hates the tremor in his voice. He hates that the outside world has made its way into this room. Goddess, he hates that the passion is ebbing away as the reality sets in.

She shakes her head and relief floods him.

"I'm leaving." She bites her lip. "I can't stay and watch you..."

She doesn't need to finish the sentence. He knows that his marriage has been looming on the horizon of her thoughts for months. It's been plaguing his as well. Arranged marriage, the prop of society, the assurance of tradition, the trap he is about to fall in.

"You could come with me." She grabs his hand. "Rebel."

And there it is.

The invitation for which he's been waiting. Two paths sprawl out before him. One, the safe one, is familiar. It's expected. The other, the wild one, tempts him with the unknown. She's wild and tempestuous, and she's waiting for his response.

"How?" He's never asked before.

"Harry." She shrugs one bare shoulder. "We worked out a system. He doesn't know about you, but he knows there is someone. He knows I was hoping."

She clenches the fabric under her in her fists. He reads the tension in her and knows there's more. It seems she's driven to complicate things.

"Are you going to come with me?" She looks vulnerable as she waits for an answer.

"I am." He nods his head and feels the weight fall from his shoulders. The fear of a life without her is gone.


	2. Great Expectations

Lucius Malfoy heard his daughter in law groan and felt the wave of magic wash over him. He didn't understand why this was taking so long. For all the money his family had donated to Saint Mungo's over the years, he would have expected better chairs in the waiting room.

Another wave of wild magic flashed around him causing his hair to curl. He glanced towards his wife and saw her eyes narrow. He knew he was in trouble.

"I didn't mean to delve into such a spirited debate with her." He moved his walking stick from hand to hand.

"Draco trusted us to care for her while he was called away." Narcissa tapped her wand against her chin. "No stress, bed rest, and keep her company. Where in that list does it say that you should debate the rights of nonhuman magical beings with her?"

"She started it." Lucius shivered as another magical wave washed over him.

"Are you a grown wizard?" Narcissa glared at him. "Now, due entirely to your boorishness, Harry Potter is in there trying to calm her down, and our son may miss the birth of his children. If she names those babies Harry and James, I will make sure you remember just what it means to be married to a Black witch.

Lucius knew his goose was cooked.

He looked toward the door longingly.

"She's asking for you." A young mediwitch gestured toward his wife. "With magic as powerful as hers, we need more to balance her."

His goose and all the trimmings were cooked and the wassail was warmed and fragrant.

Hermione might name those children after Potter simply to spite him. Draco would probably think it was brilliant. The besotted fool.

"This is all your fault, Harry Potter." Hermione's angry words were muffled by the door. "You had to be an arsehole to him. You had to make me feel sorry for him. I never would have dated him, married him, or made these bloody parasites with him if it weren't for you. Now, he isn't even here."

Lucius sighed in relief. She wouldn't be naming the children after Potter. He looked up at his wife and saw her narrowed eyes.

Well, he wasn't in the clear.

Another wave of magic pushed through the room. He shuddered. This had been much easier when men escaped to the club.


	3. Tea For Two

Tom glared at his wife. She was dressed to go out. Her muggle jeans and cashmere jumper showed off far more of her curves than he preferred, but he hadn't mentioned it. He didn't want to spend the next hour suffering from whatever hex she would create to punish him for his so called antiquated ideals and mysogynistic tendencies, and he had hoped to win the larger battle. Hoped in vain as it turned out. None of his arguments had swayed her. Every opinion offered fell on deaf ears. She had that determined set to her jaw and her good hand bag. She was off for an afternoon of shopping with her girlfriends. He had lost.

He considered a quick imperius, but discarded the notion. She could throw the damn thing off too quickly, and the price was too steep. He rubbed the scar on his shoulder from her last temper tantrum. She'd felt completely justified in that case as well. Imperius was not an option in the bedroom or out it would seem.

Hermione was unreasonable.

No one sane would expect this of him.

His back was against the wall. He took a deep breath and pushed his fingers through his hair. He was capable of many things. Dark things as well as light ones. He could do this.

He pushed open the door and faced the gruesome reality that was his daughter's room. It was a land of whimsy. He frowned as the unicorn in the mural shot at him with a rainbow spouting from its horn. He frowned at the painted beast. Why had they created the thing? Had it really been necessary to give in to her whims?

"Daddy!" His daughter beamed up at him. Her dark curls fell around her shoulders in lovely waves. The elves had made her another crown of flowers. "Mummy said you would come to my tea party, but I didn't believe her."

The small snake slid up from its tea cup and Tom sighed. He hissed a greeting to the tiny beast. At least his daughter had good taste in familiars. There would never be some lurking fluff ball of feline rage sitting on her pillow. He looked around the sun filled room and managed not to roll his eyes. It was far too cheerful a place, but when in Rome. He sat on the floor beside the table and lifted his cup.

"I couldn't resist having tea with my favorite girl." Tom smiled and extended his pinky the required amount. He sipped and managed not to spew the liquid around the room. He would need to be treated for diabetes before this day was done. He set the cup back carefully in place.

Portia smiled up at him with eyes just a shade darker than his own and handed him a feather boa in pink. He draped the thing around his shoulders without a fuss and plucked the cup from its saucer once more. He wasn't a fool. He knew when he'd been beaten. He sipped the lukewarm tea and smiled at his daughter. Despite her mother's devotion to doing the right thing, he had no doubt his daughter was a dark witch. She handed him a half eaten biscuit with a smile.

Goddess, she was magnificent.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I am so glad that these snippets have amused you. Thank you for letting me know. It means so much to me. Some of them have photographic inspiration. I'll try to post those on my Tumblr account as well._


	4. Renewal

The blinding pain of the curse made it hard to breathe. The dark spots at the edge of her vision told the tale well enough. She couldn't make her lungs work. she couldn't focus her mind. Hermione shuddered and felt her fingers twitch. She knew her time was running out. Her life or her sanity, one was ending sure as fiendfyre burned.

She had done her best. She'd spilled no secrets and her lies had gone undetected. She closed her eyes and blocked out the cackling of her torturer's shrill laughter.

Each wave of the cruciatus built on the last. She tried to think of Harry and Ron. They needed to survive. She tried to focus on their faces, but the only face she could bring to mind belonged to Sirius Black. She could hear him counting in her head, coaching her through the crest of the pain. His magic, so familiar in its warmth, seemed to wrap around her like it had when he was alive.

"Grab it, Hermione." His voice was getting louder. "It's power. Use it. Don't give up. Don't let them take you out like this."

She was dying on Ostara. Some part of her forced that thought away and grabbed at the power as he urged her on. It was impossible, but that was okay. It was her mind's escape. The pain became nothing as she reached out for him. Her hand clutched at something and she yanked power from the curse and filtered it toward their joined hands. She knew that was a hand. It was his hand. She yanked him forward and felt the strange sluicing of the world around her. His voice sounded loudly directly above her.

"Expelliarmus."

She opened her eyes to find a very wet Sirius Black standing above her. He had a wand in one hand and the sword of Gryffindor in the other. She closed her eyes. Her sanity hadn't made it.

* * *

"She's coming around." She blinked and looked up into a familiar grey gaze. "Hello, Kitten."

"Am I dead or crazy?" She coughed out the words. He smoothed back her hair and shrugged one shoulder.

"Damned if I know. I wasn't particularly sane before all of this." He grinned at her.

"So, where are we in this real or imagined world?" Hermione tried to sit up and grimaced as her body betrayed her. Flopping back onto the pillow, she took a deep breath.

"We're at Shell Cottage. When did Weasley marry the veela?" He tilted his head and the light from the window highlighted his aristocratic features.

She ignored his question. The pain in her joints shortened her breath. She clenched her fists and slammed her eyes shut.

"I wouldn't dream this pain." She panted and felt him press a cool cloth to her forehead. "I think we are both very much alive."

"I thought as much. The runes are interesting though. I'm fairly certain I never entered into a betrothal contract with you, but these are binding." Sirius stroked her cheek and smiled down at her.

"What do you mean?" Hermione struggled to move again.

"We are blood and magic bound." Sirius held up his arm to display the iridescent runes. "Married on a high holiday, so they won't fade."

"Ostara." Hermione smiled. "I thought it was such a shame that I was dying on Ostara. I mean it's a holiday that celebrates the renewal of life."

"Most of the ancient holidays are." Sirius grinned. "Our magical ancestors figured it was all about life and death."

"That doesn't explain you being back." Hermione lifted her own arm and stared at the runes shining there. "It doesn't explain these."

"Having all the answers is so boring, Kitten." Sirius pressed a kiss to her temple. "Let's just enjoy being alive for now."

She smiled up at him. He was alive. He was smiling. The others shuffled around them, but he never left her side. She blinked up into his steady grey gaze and knew he never would.


	5. The Thing With Feathers

Severus Snape ran toward the bathroom hot on the heels of the Bloody Baron. It had to be the end of the world if Draco was sending ghosts after him. He skidded on the stone floor as he rounded the corner but managed to keep his feet. He pushed into the room and found Draco pressing his sweater against the bloody mess that was Hermione Granger's chest. There was blood pooling under her despite Draco's efforts. What had the fool done?

"Please, help her." Draco sobbed. "She stepped into the curse to save me. She took the curse for me."

"What curse?" Snape moved the boy's hand aside to examine the wound.

"Sectum something." Draco's hands shook. "He ran. He left her here."

Severus didn't bother to reply. Draco would wait. The myriad questions this situation raised would wait. Miss Granger needed help now. He yanked out the dittany he always carried from his pocket and started reciting the counter curse. Her skin bubbled as the new scars layered over the mess Dolohov had left behind. He looked at the wash of red around the girl and forced his mind to focus. Saving her was the priority.

He held up one blood drenched hand and summoned a blood replenisher from his pocket.

"Give her this, Draco." Severus met the boys panicked gaze. "Pour it in her mouth and massage her throat until she swallows. She needs every drop."

Draco took the vial and followed directions. The bottle clicked against her teeth as he shook the last drop free. The splash of tears against her face as he gently rubbed her throat went unnoticed. Severus finished the ripping her sweater and shirt had already been through with a simple spell and forged on, trying to stop all the bleeding. Her skin was cold and far too pale. He felt her flinch under his touch. She would awaken in moments. The pain wouldn't allow her to sleep. Pain potions would weaken the bonds of the new skin. She would be in agony for hours. The last cut was sealed.

He stripped off his outer robe and wrapped her in it to protect her modesty. He heard her whimper and felt her stiffen. Carrying her through the school would be quickest.

"It's alright, Miss Granger." Severus stroked her hair back with his bloody hand. He gestured for Draco to grab the scattered debris. "We will see you to the infirmary."

"Harry has a book. He's been cheating in Potions." Miss Granger whispered as he lifted her from the floor. "I told him not to use the spell. You should never use a spell you don't know. I couldn't let him hurt someone."

"You should try to rest." Severus forced a smile for the girl. Even in immense pain, she had to prattle on. She looked up into his eyes and he saw a brief glimpse of Potter bathed in the light of an all too familiar curse. The vision broke as the girl drifted into unconsciousness.

"Potter did this?" He looked at Draco from the corners of his eyes.

"I wasn't at my best when Hermione came in. He followed her, and everything went wrong. He was yelling at me. She tried to calm him down." Draco shook his head. "Then there was blood everywhere, and he took off."

"She's been in battle before, Draco." Severus pulled her light frame in closer to his chest. It was telling that the witch was now more than a surname to the young wizard keeping pace with him. "She knows what the chaos is like. She knows the risks."

"She was in a bathroom at a school." Draco pushed his hair back from his face and left a bloody trace on his face. "She shouldn't have to worry."

"Not as scary as the troll." Hermione snorted. "I'll be fine."

"I owe her a life debt." Draco frowned as her eyes opened again. "She took that curse for me."

Hermione opened her mouth, and Severus glared down at her. Her mouth closed without making any ridiculous statements. Thank Merlin. Gryffindors were always quick to let their debtors walk free, but this one needed to learn to be crafty.

Pushing into the infirmary, Severus forced himself to calm. The ramifications of this night were sure to be extreme. He set her on the bed and explained what had happened to Poppy in clear and concise terms. The words flowed easily even as his mind jittered and flailed about.

"She needs to be monitored." Severus dragged a breath into his lungs. "I managed to repair the major damage, but the bruising and swelling will be awful. She took a direct hit at close range. You know how serious this is."

"She will be okay?" Draco looked from Severus to the mediwitch with wide eyes. That he was clutching the girl's hand was a bit startling.

"In time." Poppy nodded. "The less magic we use on the wound for the next day or so the better."

"I'm right here." Hermione coughed and a bit of bloody spittle landed on her chin. "Sorry." Draco vanished the glob with a quick flick of his wand. "How are you staying so quiet with all the pain?"

"I was picked on a lot as a child." She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "My mother taught me to meditate and compartmentalize to help me control my odd outbursts. It helps to box it up and deal with the immediate issues. Someone has to find Harry before he gets to Ron and we lose control of this situation."

Severus took a deep breath to control his own reaction. The girl had already mastered the base skills of occlumency. He'd underestimated her.

"I'll find the boy." Snake frowned. Following the orders of a student rubbed the wrong way.

"Please, bring him here." Hermione tried to move and fell back gasping.

"You want him to see what he's done?" Snape gestured to her chest.

"He needs to learn the lesson." Hermione met his eyes, and he saw disturbing flickers of a cupboard with a frightened boy locked inside before her mind slammed down on the intrusion. "I need to see him."

"I'll stay with her, Sir." Draco swallowed.

"Yes." Snape looked at Madame Pomfrey and noted her wide eyes. "Keep them behind privacy screens. There could be more trouble."

He turned before she could bring up any issues. She'd dither and worry before acting without direction. It would by him some time to fix this mess. He dragged in a breath and lengthened his stride.

Hermione Granger cursed by Harry Potter in defense of Draco Malfoy. That wasn't going to be an easy fix. Dumbledore would let the boy slide. Granger would be less than cooperative, and Draco would revolt.

Memory charms would be negated by the life debt. He felt his lips raise in a painful twist of rebellion. His life was always so painfully interesting.

He swept up to the seventh floor with the portraits guiding him. He took a deep breath as the boy that so reminded him of his childhood tormentor took on the aspect of his beloved. Goddess, she had sat dejected in just that pose a thousand times.

"Mister Potter, it would be best if you accompanied me to the infirmary now." Severus tried to sound less sharp than usual.

"Is she dead?" Harry looked up at him with Lily's eyes, red and watery from tears. "There was so much blood."

"Miss Granger will not die this night, but you might if you keep her waiting." Severus offered his hand to the boy. "I want the book."

"Take it!" Harry yanked it out from behind his back. "I was going to throw it in the room of requirements, but it wouldn't open for me. I couldn't focus on what I wanted."

Severus nodded. Silence was often the best motivator with the children in his care. He waited as they walked through the halls toward the infirmary.

"Draco is up to something. I wanted to stop it." Potter slumped slightly. "I didn't know Hermione would try to save him."

"She was trying to save you as well." Severus sighed. As if war wasn't rife enough with drama. Adolescent soldiers only served to make the whole mess worse. "She may have managed, in one act of insane bravery, what you were attempting with anger and hatred."

Severus watched Harry step into the infirmary, saw him flinch back from Hermione's heated words, and smiled when she clutched Draco's hand. He knew Dumbledore would be livid. The old man's pawns had revolted and we're moving about chaotically.

As Draco settled in on one side of Hermione and Potter settled on the other, Severus felt a flare of hope. It felt foreign and frightening, but he'd been so long without it. He took a deep breath and decided Albus could wait for a report on these events.


	6. The Lesser Of Two Evils

Lucius watched the girl with her mother and felt the cool hand of fate seize him. The woman, Emma, Emily, Irma... had been a distraction. He'd wanted a warm body after being crucioed by his master. Any muggle would have done. He'd needed a woman with no ties to his world to avoid his indiscretion getting back to Narcissa.

It had been a sweet interlude for him, a rare spot of gentleness in a harsh world. He'd wiped her memories, but he hadn't thought to use a contraceptive charm.

The girl turned toward him. She was nearly a perfect miniature of her mother, but he was there in the narrowing of her eyes and the tilt of her chin. He looked down at the damned book in his hand and shoved it into the pocket of his robe. He gazed down on his daughter and felt the absurd urge to yank her free from the Weasley brigade. He followed her as she flitted toward Potter.

His daughter was a Gryffindor and best friends with the boy who lived. His chest tightened and the world around him slowed. An eternity swelled in each breath. He needed to find a way to protect her. He looked from Potter to the Weasley boys and shuddered. There were many things to take into consideration. Her affiliations put her firmly in the path of disaster.

Draco chose that moment to antagonize the group. The boy had impeccable timing. He could feel her magic rising. This had to be stopped. Someone might notice the similarity in their magical signatures. He moved toward the children and looked at his son and daughter standing so close. Their magic was flaring. He could feel it brush against his own. Hers was fierce. Power like that was rare. He opened himself to it. Letting some part of her find acceptance with him as was her right.

He blinked as her power gentled and stroked along his. His eyes traced her petite features. She was an attractive chit. Her wild hair was unique and appealing though he imagined she would do anything to tame it. Her teeth were straight and perfect if a tad over large. He fought the urge to cup her cheek. The first Malfoy in Gryffindor stood as tall as her diminutive frame allowed. Power snapped around her. He pulled Draco back and retreated. He looked back at the girl. His priorities needed to be realigned. He had to protect her.

* * *

Severus Snape watched as Lucius paced through the lower rooms of Spinner's End. The blond wizard's agitation was on display. Severus sipped his tea and waited for his friend to reveal the reason behind this odd behavior.

"I have a daughter." Lucius stopped and ran a hand along the snake head of his cane. "I have a half blood daughter."

Severus stilled and concealed his shock carefully.

"I was so angry. I hated what we were doing. Narcissa only wanted me for breeding purposes. There was never any comfort to be found in her arms. He'd crucioed me. I can't even remember why. I just wanted away from it all." Lucius grimaced.

"Understandable." Severus took a sip of

His tea and waited for the storm to pass.

"I found her at a muggle pub. She was the antithesis of what I had been raised to want. She was curvy and loud. When it was over I obliviated her, but I forgot the contraceptive spell." Lucius collapsed in an arm chair and stared up at the ceiling. He took several deep breaths while recovering from his sudden bout of over sharing.

"So, you have a half blood daughter at Hogwarts." Severus sighed. There wasn't any denying it. "It's Granger."

"How did you know?" Lucius sat forward and locked eyes with him.

"She's the only one that fits the age range." Severus sighed. "Her connections are problematic, but you could approach her."

"Narcissa would poison her in a heartbeat." Lucius shook his head. "There can be no threat to Draco's inheritance."

"She is a bastard. There is no threat." Severus ran his fingers along the rough upholstery of his chair. "Dumbledore won't like it. The whole situation is far too volatile."

"She's my daughter, not a potion." Lucius glared at his own hands. "She's powerful. I felt her magic today."

"She's powerful is an understatement." Severus shrugged. "She's also intelligent, cunning, and loyal. Her insecurities will be her undoing. She tries too hard to belong. It comes from being raised with muggles, from always feeling somehow other."

"I suppose you understand her." Lucius slumped. "She is my daughter. What am I supposed to do? What can I do to help her?"

Severus considered the options before him. Lucius had been given to the Dark Lord by his father. He hadn't flung himself at the man in hopes of gaining more power. He wasn't a true zealot.

"Dumbledore thinks the Dark Lord is coming back." Severus swirled his wine in its glass and waited.

"Well, we need to find a way to stop that." Lucius shook his head. "Nothing that rises from the dead is worthwhile."

"You have contacts at the Ministry." Severus took a deep breath. "Go see Amelia Bones. Give her anything you have of the Dark Lord's. She's a fair person, and you had nothing to do with her family's fate."

"You don't want me to go to Dumbledore?" Lucius quirked a brow.

"I want options. I want intelligent compatriots." Severus shrugged. "My vows bind me too tightly, but I'd like to find something better than the lesser of two evils."


	7. Ghost Pains

Draco had cared for her for years. It had started out as penance and become something more over time. She was brave and bold and broken. That wasn't so unusual in their world. The war had left them all shattered and jagged, but Hermione never gave up trying to smooth the edges. She never surrendered to the obvious.

He'd been caring for her for years, but she had cared for him just that little bit longer. She'd pushed her way into his life and become his friend. When no one would be seen with him, she joined him for tea at a street side café. She'd walked into ballrooms on his arm despite what the press said. She'd taken him into the muggle world and showed him that magic lived there too. It was just different.

He'd seen how hard she struggled with the bustle and noise of city life. He'd felt her tremble when the press charged her. He'd heard her screaming at night when the nightmares couldn't be pushed away.

Neither one of them truly fit in the new world, so he'd found them another.

Her former friends had called her crazy and forced her to see a mind healer. She'd laughed about it in a brittle way. When she was released from the hospital, she moved in with him officially.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley no longer came round.

Every so often, for no particular reason, she still cooked a meal like they might.

It had bothered him at first, but Theo had set him straight. Ghost pains. He'd stammered on about his missing foot and how at times he could still feel it. For a Gryffindor, especially one like her, loyal and true, friendships were limbs. Hers were gone, but she could still feel them.

She'd come home one day with a kneazle and a ferret. He'd blinked and nodded as the two beasts settled in and became the best of friends. It wasn't odd in her orbit.

Their little home in the old mill was filled with love and laughter. Magic filled the air. She created beautiful spells effortlessly while he brewed potions for the local apothecary. Their true friends visited and left gentle reminders that they were not alone. Colorful silk pillows from the Patil twins seemed to multiply on their own. Theo crafted a mobile from brightly colored glass orbs that threw multi patterned light throughout their workspace. Pansy added cashmere throws to every chair to keep the chill at bay. Neville filled the place with plants. Blaise charmed a record player to work with a spell. Their vinyl collection took up a wall now. They had found their haven, but she still cooked for the two that never visited.

Their lives were soft and warm and full. Their home was full of love and laughter. It was possible the ghost pains made it all more dear.

They treasured what they had. It wasn't grand, but it was perfect in its way.

He walked along the path toward home and set the old water wheel to spin with a flick of his fingers. He heard the wind chimes Luna had given them picking out Ode To Joy as he neared. He felt his lips curve into a smile. His witch was happy.


	8. A Very Good Place To Start

"Theo, no offense, but a night with the old crowd doesn't thrill me." Blaise examined his fingers instead of meeting his friend's eyes. "I don't need the grief."

"It's not the old crowd." Theo shrugged. "At least, not our old crowd."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and stared at his friend. The man was in love. It was plain to see. He wasn't dressing with steadfast perfection anymore, and the lilac shirt was a break from his monochromatic norm.

"Older or younger?" Blaise took a sip of his espresso to hide his smirk.

"Neither." Theo chuckled. "Not a Slytherin in the bunch though."

"So, you've fallen in love with a..." Blaise made a production of thinking by tapping his chin and humming.

"A Hufflepuff." Theo jumped in with the answer. "But the group is mixed."

A mixed group from Hogwarts was an oddity. There was at least the potential for amusement. He shrugged.

"Fine. I'll be your line to sanity." Blaise smiled broadly. "It's like crups and kneazles living together, but fine."

* * *

Blaise saw them a moment before he saw her through the crowd at the club. He froze and watched her sway and toss her wild mane of curls. His fingers twitched. "Goddesses above and below." He let loose the breath he'd been holding. "Hermione Granger."

She was dancing with a blonde woman and her famous best friend. It made sense. It was why he avoided the gossip mags from Jolly Olde. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. If ever there was a fated couple...

He took another deep breath.

He could leave. No one had seen him yet. Theo would be angry with him, but he wouldn't have to watch the one woman he'd fancied since third year cuddle up with her perfect mate.

He wanted to leave, but he couldn't. Theo needed him. The man never asked for a damn thing.

He wove his way through the glittering horde toward his friend, but his mind was trapped in the past. The gods laughed when they tossed Granger in his path. Being foreign, he was already the outsider in his Slytherin class. He really hadn't needed the obsession with the curly haired, know it all Gryff. It hadn't mattered. He'd spent nearly six years watching her from afar. It had been a relief when his mother yanked him out of Hogwarts to keep him safe.

"Blaise, you made it." Theo grinned at him. It was good to see his friend looking so happy. Seeing Granger again, having all those disturbing feelings rush to the surface, it was all worth it.

"Said I would." He shrugged. He looked at the tall red head next to Theo. She was familiar. "Are you going to introduce me or should I sweep this lovely lady out onto the dance floor for a quick chat?"

"Blaise." Theo glared at him. "This is Susan Bones."

"Pleasure." Blaise extended his hand toward her. She grinned and grabbed it.

"Theo really needs you here. Luna and Hermione enjoy teasing him too much." Susan gestured toward the pair of women currently bracketing the man that saved them all. "Harry can only do so much."

"Hermione's enjoying being single." Theo smirked. "But she could never take me away from you."

Blaise turned and watched Hermione Granger trail her fingers over Lovegood's shoulders. The girls made a striking pair on the dance floor as they made use of Potter like a piece of furniture, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She'd accepted herself. It showed in every bold sway of her hips. This was a woman in tune with her universe.

Harry swung Luna up in his arms and Hermione waved the pair off and headed toward them. She walked toward him. Every fantasy he'd ever had played through his mind, but none of them measured up to this moment. This was real.

"Well, if it isn't Blaise Zabini." Hermione grinned at him and let her eyes slide down his body before dragging them back up to his face. "I bet you know how to dance."

"I know how to do many things." Blaise smirked.

"Let's start with dancing." Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He went along happily, dancing was a great place to start.


	9. Sweater Weather

Harry frowned as Hermione sat across from him. She was wearing a large jumper. It wasn't a Weasley jumper. He frowned at that rather bland observation. He knew not all jumpers would be knitted by Molly, but Hermione was to practical to buy herself a sweater this large. It hinted at something and teased through his mind. He'd seen this sweater before somewhere. He'd seen it when it wasn't on Hermione.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate and smirked up at him. There was something there. He could see it in the twist of her lips.

It all fell into place.

She was wearing Draco Malfoy's jumper and drinking cocoa as if it were an everyday thing.

"Are you going to The Burrow for Yule?" Harry took a sip from his mug.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Ron and Romilda are making an announcement, and I thought that it might not be a moment for the ex girlfriend to be about."

"It's been years. You two are friends again." Harry frowned. "Do you really think it would be a problem?"

"I think it might be." Hermione smiles coyly. "I've made other plans."

"With Malfoy?" Harry took another sip of his drink and waited for the sputtering denial.

It didn't come.

Hermione smiled, wide and genuine. He could see it there in her eyes. She loved the ferret.

"Draco." She licked her lips. "I am going away with Draco."

"This isn't new." Harry sighed.

"No." Hermione chuckled. "It isn't something I'm going to get out of my system either."

"He makes you happy?" Harry watched his best friend blush. "Of course, he does."

Hermione nodded and looked out the window.

He saw the serenity in her. It was real and living. He hadn't known it was missing before, but it was obvious now. Malfoy was good for her.

"I'm glad." He smirked as she turned her head back to him and blinked in surprise. "Mind your mug. Malfoy will be wanting that sweater back."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _I needed to write a nice supportive Harry. Though I do see him being the uncle that gives the children ferret toys every year and smirks._

 _Hope you enjoyed it._

 _-Anna_


	10. The Patience of Deities

Lucius Malfoy was on his knees with a blade pressed to his throat. He didn't much care which of his former brothers in arms was wielding the blade. His years spent spying for Dumbledore were through, but it didn't matter. None of it. He'd felt Narcissa die. His only hope was that Draco had made it.

Tom Riddle was sprawled across a transfigured throne in all his inhuman glory. His once bright and lovely home was now a dark and ugly place. Even the portraits stood empty.

"I managed to kill poor little Cissy, but this thing cost me the boy." Bellatrix tossed a young girl down onto the floor. "It holds up well to a bit of crucio."

Riddle rose and stalked around the shaking body of his son's one time rival. He smiled and patted Bellatrix on the head like a favored hunting hound. It seemed to please his former sister in law. Lucius felt the burn of bile in his throat.

Riddle circled the girl twice more. Her labored breathing and his footsteps filling the space with dissonant rhythms. When he stopped by the wild sprawl of brown hair, she pushed herself up and glared at his chin.

"Did you sacrifice yourself for love, little girl?" Riddle smirked as much as his oddly inexpressive face allowed. "Was the little dragon your heart's desire?"

"Malfoy wasn't even my friend." The girl shivered. "I thought he was a mewling, useless little boy, but he moved heaven and hell to save his mother. He was worth saving."

Riddle grabbed her chin and yanked her gaze up to clash with his. Lucius watched as the girl relaxed and Riddle began to sweat. She smiled when he cast her aside with an angry flick of his wrist.

"Dumbledore taught you occlumency." Riddle snarled. "You're useless to me. Beyond some minor entertainment."

"Lucius are you ready to join your darling Narcissa?" Riddle turn around and looked at him. "Would you like a chance to earn a quick death?"

"Yes, my lord." Lucius felt the knife bite a bit as he nodded his head ever so slightly. "I would welcome death."

"Get me the knife from his desk." Tom pointed at Rabastan Lestrange. "The one in the glass case."

Rabastan scurried from the group. His rapid footsteps had more to do with fear than excitement. He wasn't nearly as insane as his brother's wife.

"Your father loved that blade." Tom swayed from side to side as if he were listening to a snake charmer's pungi. "He would stroke it and smile. He really was a charming wizard. He claimed he'd experienced the bliss of dominance when he used that blade for the first time. I find I want to see you in the throws of that ecstasy, Lucius."

The hurried tattoo of Rabastan's return sounded like the first splatters of a rainstorm. Lucius closed his eyes. There would be only one chance. He had to be centered. He pulled every dark thought, every pain, every loss and fed it into the furnace of his power. He felt the burn of it building under his skin. There had been a time before his father had thrown them at this false god's feet when Malfoys knew the truth of darkness. His grandfather had danced for the Morrighan and offered his own blood up as sacrifice to Cernunnos.

As Tommy strolled about the room, waxing poetic over fond memories and entertaining the fools. Lucius felt the deep well of darkness open within him. The fool could put on his show and spin his yarns. He knew only what Abraxas had foolishly believed. He had never sat at the knee of Hyperion Malfoy. He did not know the truth.

He let his eyes slide over the sycophants and settle on her. She looked at him. The flicker of fire in her eyes answered the call in his. The power of a goddess burned in her.

He'd never met a muggle born that kept the old ways. Most didn't realize there were such things. No one ever bothered to teach them. Most preferred to forget that their power was not wholly their own. He let those thoughts slip away. There would be time for them later. He repressed them. It only mattered that her devotion to something greater would increase their chances. She would have at least some understanding of what must happen.

He saw her fingers drawing on her skin. Swirls and twists, the occasional rune, all of them painted in her own blood, all aimed to protect and defend. Someone had taught her well.

The power within him burned hotter.

"Let him free, Antonin." The trumped up dark lord smiled in their direction. "I do believe Lucius is ready to entertain us."

Lucius didn't tumble or fall when Dolohov removed the blade from his throat. He rose up and dropped his robes behind him. Wearing the cloak of a pretender held no interest for him.

Riddle moved toward him with the case in his hands. The knife was a plain thing, especially by Malfoy standards. The ebony wood of the handle was wrapped round with a bit of stained muslin to keep it from splintering into the wielder's flesh.

The case was another matter. His father had been so enamored with the blade he'd commissioned a true artisan to craft the damn thing. The goblin had created a silver box from a lattice work of enchanted snakes. They writhed about when touched. It was a disconcerting sensation to say the least. The bed of deep green velvet was predictable, and the glass dome would lift only for a true Malfoy.

"You have never used this knife." Riddle stopped before him and held the case out expectantly. "Your father told me you didn't have the strength to use it properly. Was he wrong?"

"He was." Lucius lifted the dome from the glass and heard the cries of his mother as her magic failed and became subservient to his father. Other voices sang in jubilation as their magic found a true mate. He'd spared Narcissa the threat of domination by eschewing the use of the Malfoy bonding knife. His father had mocked him, but he'd never wanted Narcissa to kneel before him with tears in her eyes. He glanced toward the witch that was about to become his second wife and hoped she was as capable as she appeared.

"Are you afraid to touch it?" Bellatrix chuckled from behind him. "Is Lovely little Lucy scared?"

Lucius didn't bother to respond. He took the knife and felt the power of sing up through him. He took a deep breath and allowed the wash of pleasure to spill through him. He was meant for this. He was meant to stand as a dark defender. He examined the blade carefully as he moved toward the witch cast down upon his floor. It was all part of the entertainment.

When she rose up and made a show of turning to face him with a defiant toss of her hair, he knew she was ready. He sliced the knife across his palm. He felt his magic crest and bloom as he became his name. The fools hid their eyes. Even Riddle shaded his eyes with his oddly delicate fingers.

"By the grace of Cernunnos, I offer my blood and my devotion. I offer my flesh and my protection." Lucius held out his hand and she placed hers in his confidently. He sliced her palm open and slapped his down on hers. "My name and my house are yours."

"By the glory of Cerridwen, I offer my mind and my affection. I offer my body and my passion." She spoke clearly and began to glow golden and fierce, the sun to his moon. "I am yours. My womb will ripen only for you."

He felt their magic flare together. Hers did not waiver. His did not falter. She looked like a warrior as she turned her free hand and started throwing wandless hexes with stunning precision.

"Get us out of here." She tossed her hair over her shoulder and a slicing hex over his. Antonin Dolohov gurgled behind him. "Now."

He saw Riddle pull his wand as the words left his lips. They were twisting through space and time, free. He stumbled a bit on the ground that was suddenly beneath him.

"We need to keep moving so they can't follow our trail." She bent over at the waist taking deep breaths. "I'm surprised they aren't here yet."

"Holy ground caught in an active ritual." He took a deep breath. "We can not leave and they can not find us."

"Active ritual?" She chewed her lower lip rather viciously.

"We made the vows, and called the God and Goddess to witness." He looked around at the blue stones circling them. "Consummation is not optional."

"I knew that." She blushed. "It's just I was hoping for a bed, and a contraceptive potion."

"Wouldn't work anyway." Lucius sighed and reached his hand toward her. "We made vows. We have to keep them."

"I know." She skittered back from him and wrapped her arms around her middle. "I just never thought it would be like this."

"I thought Narcissa would always be with me." He watched as she stilled. "I never imagined being here with you either."

"Hecate's holy hounds, I didn't even think of that." The witch surged toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry."

He patted her back awkwardly. As oddly endearing as her unexpected bout of sympathy was, it did not change their situation. It also made doing what was needed even more uncomfortable.

"What if I get pregnant?" She pushed back from him and stared up into his face. "We are at war. This is so not the time."

She darted away from him and began to pace. He watched on as flames danced around her fingertips and her hair sparked. She was chaos personified. One minute she was consoling him and the next lost in her own panic.

"We can do it quickly and be gone from this place." He stepped into her path. "I know it might not be what you wanted for your wedding night, but, if we survive the war, we can do the thing properly."

"We will survive the war." Hermione frowned and stepped around him. "Just do it. Go to the safe house. Then you can tell them what you saw."

She seemed to be trying to convince herself. Words tumbled in rapid succession from her lips as she paced around him now. Each pass brought her straight to him. One of her delicate hands found him every time, trailing along his arm, waist, or shoulder. When she stopped and stared up at him with her wide brown eyes, he raised an eyebrow and waited.

"I'm done." She bit into her lower lip again. "I needed to work it out."

"I see." He paused. "And have you?"

"Yes." She shrugged. "We needed the power from the ceremony to get out of there. It wasn't an option. We didn't have time to find another way. I'm sorry that this is going to be difficult for you. I know I haven't just lost my chosen spouse. There's no way to spare either of us from this, is there?"

"No." He took a deep breath. "I'm sure your future plans have been disturbed as well. War leaves nothing whole and unbroken."

"We need to do this." She bounced up on to her toes and pressed her lips to his cheek in a fleeting pass. "It's going to be okay."

He managed not to scoff at her optimism. She was young. Life had time yet to disabuse her of it.

He cupped her cheek. She was pretty enough. He took a deep breath and forced his mind away from making comparisons.

"Don't be surprised if things catch fire." She chewed her lower lip again. "It, uhm. Circe, this is awkward."

"You've been trailing fire from your fingers this whole time." He grabbed her hand to ward off another bout of pacing. "It doesn't burn me."

"Viktor and Ron both needed burn salve after we kissed." She looked at the flames dancing around their hands. "Ron was nasty about it. He told everyone that I was a freak. He apologized later, but they all treated me differently after that."

"Elemental magic manifests in many ways. Most wizards and witches don't have it." Lucius thought of how utterly stupid his father had been. "Is this little tale meant to tell me something more? Are you untouched?"

"Does that make a difference? Of course, it does. Stupid, misogynistic wizards." The witch shook her head vehemently sending myriad sparks off into the night. "We are not talking about that."

"Perhaps, we should just proceed." Lucius stroked his thumb along her cheek. "This idyl will not last, and the patience of deities is rarely infinite."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _I loved the idea of this one, but it stalled out in my imagination. Maybe it will come back to me someday, but I like it as it is. I hope you do as well._

 _Thanks,_

 _Anna_


	11. Affliction

The frantic desperation in her voice made Draco ache. He'd heard her cry out like that before. He looked at the wards around her room carefully. They were glowing. Her magic was burning through them at an alarming rate.

"We must add another layer to the wards when this fit ends." The senior healer sighed. "The absorption rate is still too low. This magic needs to be harvested for other patients."

Draco fought the urge to Avada the bastard as he watched Hermione writhe in agony. The pompous prick had irritated Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom enough to send them running to his door with a wide range of accomplices. An assortment of Weasleys, a smattering of Slytherins, and his Aunt Meda rounded out the group.

He'd managed to put down the plan to kidnap her and hide her at Bill Weasley's place in Cornwall. It had taken him most of the night to explain the necessity of going through proper channels. The Gryfs had no patience for it. His housemates didn't trust it. Luna, the sole Ravenclaw, commented on nargle infestation.

None of his arguments mattered as he watched her writhe on the floor. He should have led them here with pitchforks and flaming torches.

"Why is she alone?" He managed to moderate his tone and hide his rage.

"It's easier to collect the wild magic without interference." The man tapped his wand against the glass and her agonized screams quit bouncing around the room. "I should have cast the silencing charm earlier. I'm used to the noise level and forget how unsettling it can be to newcomers."

The silence did nothing to relieve Draco's desire to end this wizard. Granger deserved better than this. She'd fought for their society since her first year. She'd sacrificed enough. This man wasn't even trying to help her.

"She's done some amazing work. She managed to create a potion and charm combination to treat the effects of cruciatus. Frank and Alice Longbottom will be released in the next week." The man checked the gauges again. "She helped design this equipment, so her excesses could be used to treat patients with destabilized cores. I wish that Lord Potter would reconsider helping her. She could achieve so much as a healer."

"Why does she need Lord Potter?" Draco managed to keep the edge from his voice.

"They have similar magical cores. The match isn't perfect, but he stands the best chance of any alive of saving her." The man looked in at her. "He may be the world's hero, but he treats his friends poorly."

"She broke ranks with him and saved a great many of us that would have been destroyed in the aftermath. He sees her as a traitor." Draco frowned. "You said he stands the best chance of any alive."

"Severus Snape was a perfect match for her. I'm shocked they managed so many years together without realizing it." The doctor shrugged. "I suppose he might have known. He was always one step ahead of the rest of us."

Draco took a deep breath. His own magic surged with the sudden shock. Granger and Snape had sympathetic magic.

"Can she travel?" Draco looked toward the doctor.

"For brief periods, perhaps. Why?" The doctor looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Because Severus Snape isn't dead." Draco looked in at Granger as she battled the demon of her own magic. "And he needs her far more than she needs him."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I never could figure out why Severus needed her more than she needed him. I also had some notion of Harry not being Harry, but it never came together. I really liked this Dravo though._

 _Let me know what you think,_

 _Anna_


	12. Redemption Or Maybe Not

Ronald Weasley straightened his tie and examined his reflection in the mirror above the dresser. He didn't look bad. He didn't look the way he had before he'd spent four years at the bottom of a bottle, but he didn't look bad. Two years sober. He let himself smile.

It was time to go home. There were amends to make. His family had written at first, but he had binned the letters. He'd been in no place for happy news.

Hermione would make him pay. He knew he'd have to crawl a bit. She'd been the one he hurt the most. Sleeping with Romilda Vane while his wife was up the duff with Hugo had been stupid. The divorce shouldn't have come as a surprise, but he'd been shocked. Hermione had looked at him with red rimmed eyes and a firm jaw. The image of her pain played through his mind. He'd done that. It wasn't going to be a quick fix.

He'd left England after she'd refused to take him back. It had seemed like the thing to do, relax and regroup. Well, it had taken a bit longer than he'd planned.

He took a deep breath. He let his lungs burn for a moment before he let the breath out. It didn't feel cleansing.

Six years.

Six years in the Americas.

The anonymity had been nice. No pesky cameras catching him at his worst. No disappointed glares from his kin.

Just him and his guilt.

His Rose was headed off to Hogwarts today. He'd gotten a portkey to get him there. He'd see them all at once. Surprise them. It was the best plan.

* * *

Hermione glared at Harry. He was searching the trunks for contraband right there on the platform. Draco was handing Rose a small purse stuffed with galleons. Scorpius had already pocketed his. James was grinning as he looked into the bag Theo and George had given him. That was a friendship designed to drive her round the bend. Harry saw none of it.

"They'll have it all confiscated soon enough." Ginny grinned at her. "Despite Theo and George."

"Draco's given them each enough funds to last a year." Hermione shook her head. "And your husband is checking for false bottoms."

"It's amazing how blind he can be." Ginny giggled.

"Unless he was providing the distraction so the other idiots could load our babies down with contraband." Hermione raised a brow. "They can be so infantile."

"You're the one that wanted them to get along." Ginny smirked and bumped Hermione's shoulder with her own. "Happy?"

"You know I am." Hermione grinned as Scorpius darted over to hug her and then took off again with Roxanne hard on his heals. She watched as Draco and Theo helped Millicent Goyle haul in the trunks for her twins. The children were all hugging and laughing as if they hadn't been together the week before. Harry trotted back to them more like a puppy than the proud man he had become.

"Having fun?" Ginny smacked his arm. "Helping to drive Minerva to an early grave?"

"It's good for her." Harry shrugged. "Next year Draco can be the trunk inspector."

The sudden scream had them all turning with wands in hand.

* * *

Ron stared at the girl he'd been sure was his Rosie. The girl was the right age and her long red hair looked just like Ginny's had at that age. He took two steps back with his hands up and saw Susan Bones gather the girl.

"Sorry." He looked down at his shoes. This was not at all how he'd pictured it.

"What are you doing here, Ronald?" Hermione's voice was coming from right behind him with that sharp angry tone.

"I've come to see Rose off." He turned and looked directly into her eyes.

"After six years?" Hermione shook her head and took a few steps away from him. "You show up here after six years without a word?"

Hermione looked lovely. Her hair was tamed into some up do that showed off her neck or something. The robes she was wearing flattered her. She didn't look like the sad girl he'd left. She looked like a woman.

"Didn't even get the right girl." George appeared at her side. "Any Ginger will do?"

"I would like to see Rose." Ron looked at Hermione. There would be no sympathy from George. "I've come a long way."

"Well, so has she." George took a step forward but stopped when Hermione touched his arm. "She's not five. Grand gestures aren't so impressive anymore."

"I know she's not five anymore." Ron glowered at his brother. "I came to see her off didn't I?"

"Why the surprise?" Hermione tilted her head. "Does your mother know you're here?"

"She'd have told you." Ginny joined them. "This is beyond stupid, Ron. Do you honestly think five minutes before she gets on the train will make up for six years?"

"I need to start somewhere." Ron looked toward his sister. "I know I should have been here. I wasn't, but I am now. I want to make it up to my kids and my wife."

"Your wife?" George tilted his head. "You remarried?"

"Hermione." Ron glared at his brother. "I meant Hermione."

George blinked twice and exploded into laughter. Ginny gaped like a fish. He turned to look at Hermione. There was no softening in her eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes narrowed. He swallowed down the moment's fear. She wouldn't hurt him. Her lips thinned as she frowned.

"I am not your wife." Her voice echoed around the platform.

"I know we got divorced, but it's always been you for me 'Mione." Ron smiled at her and raised his hands up placatingly. "I've come home to prove it to you."

"Oh, gods, I wish Fred was here." George was rocking back and forth with tears streaming down his face while he laughed.

"Ron, don't do this." Ginny shook her head. "Harry won't be able to keep them back much longer. You need to go. Go to the Burrow."

"No, Ginny." He shook his head. "I want to see my children. Where are they? Where is Rose? Where is my boy?"

Ginny tossed her hands in the air and stalked away from them. It didn't matter. Hermione was still listening.

"Hugo is with his Grandmother." Hermione pushed the words through her teeth. "And I'm so very glad that he is. You come here, cause chaos, and make demands? For what?"

"I'm not making demands. I just want to see my children." Ron looked down at his scuffed shoes. "I know I left for a long time, but I am done running away from my troubles."

The scuffle down the platform didn't distract him. He knew he could soften her. He raised his eyes up to hers. She'd always folded when he'd looked sad. Always.

He almost fell when a small child raced past him, but he kept his eyes on hers.

"Leave my mum alone." A small blonde boy that was the image of Draco Malfoy glared at him as he hugged Hermione tight around the waist.

"It's fine, Scorpius. I'm fine." Hermione buried her fingers in the boy's pale hair and hugged him against her legs protectively.

"She's not your mum." Ron looked down at the child.

"I am." Hermione's eyes hardened. "We made the choice together. I am his mother."

"That's Malfoy's boy." Ron shook his head. "He did not let you decide to be his perfect, pure blood son's mother."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I married his perfect, pureblood self first. I'm the only mother Scorpius remembers, and he is my son."

"Malfoy shacked up with Nott after his wife died. I remember reading that before Rosie was born." Ron shook his head. "No way are you married to Malfoy."

"I married them both." Hermione smiled. It was a look he barely remembered. Contentment.

Peace.

Then they walked up behind her. Well dressed and pale. One dark, one light. He saw it.

His plans and his dreams burned to a crisp.

"You shouldn't have come here." Hermione pushed the boy behind her. "If you want to see Rose and Hugo, we can arrange it."

"If they agree." Nott looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"They're my children." Ron felt his anger flare to life. It felt good. Familiar.

"Not legally." Malfoy looked at him with pity. "The Wizengamot ended your paternal rights before we were married."

"They can't just do that." Ron clenched his fists. "They can't say I'm not a father. You can't bribe them and take that away."

"It wasn't them, Ron. It was your father. You didn't pay your child support." Hermione frowned. "Not once. Your father had to declare that the children weren't yours. The fines to your family would have destroyed them."

"I would have paid. No one contacted me." Ron gritted his teeth.

"She tried." Harry was suddenly beside him. "She had to sell the house. Hugo needed therapy. Rose would cry at the drop of a hat. Hermione had to give up her job at the ministry and start working at a primary school."

"Arthur didn't have a choice." Hermione stepped back into the arms of her husbands. "It wasn't easy for him. We all had a good cry."

"You had to report it." Ron pushed Harry back and took to steps closer to her. "There has to be a complaint for the Wizengamot to act."

"I reported it." Harry sighed. "You can't abandon your family without consequences. Hermione needed help and you weren't around to provide it."

"Well, I'll appeal their ruling." Ron snarled.

"Don't." Hermione looked up at him with disappointment clear in her eyes. "Don't make us go through that again. You made your choices. Go see your mother. Go apologize to your father. Do the right thing, and then we will talk."

Ron saw his bleak future in her eyes. He'd never imagined losing her. He'd never imagined anyone else loving her.

He stepped back and watched as she was absorbed into the warm embrace of her family. He saw Harry glance at him before turning back to the large group. He felt reality press in on him.

He watched Hermione kiss the blond boy and the girl with reddish brown curls from a distance. Rosie was beautiful, but she wasn't the girl he'd imagined. He saw Harry and his brothers wave at their children as the train pulled away.

He couldn't deny the evidence before him. This was a large weird family. He'd spent six years away, and it would probably take longer to earn his way back into their lives, albeit in a different roll. He took a deep breath and apparated to The Burrow. He had to start somewhere.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _When he arrives and realizes Hugo is with Narcissa Malfoy, it isn't going to be all sunshine and daisies. I wanted to write a Ron that was trying to grow, but he didn't want to cooperate with me._

 _Theo and Draco were fairly happy about that._

 _Thank you for all the reviews. They are inspiring me in all sorts of directions._

 _-Anna_


	13. Wide and Wicked

Harry Potter watched his best friend wend her way through the crowd towards him. She didn't look up often. He could see her carefully negotiating her path to avoid interacting with anyone. Her recent break up with Malfoy had been public and messy. She'd shrugged it off, but she hated the pity in other witches' eyes.

The papers had labeled it the Granger Curse. Two fiancés had bailed on her mere weeks before their scheduled nuptials. Ron had the grace to let her down in private, but the idiot had married someone else before she'd finished cancelling everything. It took three years for her to start dating. Malfoy had seemed like the perfect fit at first. He'd been attentive and kind. He'd made an effort to get along with her friends. They'd gotten engaged after a year together. They'd been the perfect couple until she'd mentioned returning to work after their honeymoon.

Apparently, such gauche behavior wasn't acceptable. They'd wound up yelling and he'd called her that name.

Hermione had handed him his ring and walked away without another word. His betrothal to Astoria Greengrass was headlining the papers today.

"The Granger Curse strikes again." Hermione smiled up at him. "You didn't need to come to the Ministry for lunch. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can." Harry kissed her cheek and pulled out a chair for her. "Ron was going to come, too. I managed to talk him out of it."

"Thank you for that." She shook her head slightly. "I don't think I could have kept from hexing him today. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Harry shrugged. "Ginny is the one with morning sickness."

"She's plotting to set me up with someone." Hermione grinned at him. "Oliver Wood? Charlie?"

"They've both been mentioned." Harry shrugged. "She wants to help."

"Help?" Hermione shook her head and smiled. "Oliver would spend all his time on his broom to avoid me, and Charlie has a lover."

"He does?" Harry blinked. "Since when?"

"Since he started dressing better." Hermione grinned. "You didn't notice?"

"I'm not likely to pay much attention to a bloke's clothing, no." Harry rolled his eyes and popped a piece of melon into his mouth.

"I am not ready." Hermione sighed. "Ginny means well, but I can't."

"Are you still in love with Malfoy?" Harry watched her closely for any sign of pain.

"I'm not sure I ever did." Hermione chewed on her lower lip. "He treated me with respect and I needed that. I needed to feel like I was important to someone, and I was. It was for the wrong reasons, but for a brief while, I felt better about myself."

"You're okay with this?" Harry watched her smile widen.

"Astoria is his perfect pure blood bride. He needs a witch raised to his culture. She may be a child, but I am sure they will be very happy together." Hermione shrugged. "He needs that, now. Things willthink he will be awkward enough for him in a few days."

"Really?" Harry glanced down at the picture of the new couple. "Why?"

"Because Draco and I are leaving for long vacation together tomorrow." Hermione grinned wide and wicked. "I don't suppose it will do all that much for his ego. His former fiancée running off with his son."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Yeah, there's a happily ever after in that story. Hermione and Draco both get to stick it to Lucius, and Harry is left with his jaw on the floor. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did._

 _-Anna_


	14. Thanksgiving

Traveling through the Americas to study the different indigenous cultures of the MACUSA was like a dream come true for Hermione Granger. She had compiled so much information that she'd had to cast expansion charms on her files. It had been an amazing trip, but she was a little homesick. She missed her friends and her family. The ever present pain in her heart reminded her that she missed someone quite a bit more than the others. None of it mattered now, though. She needed to focus on the last of her trip.

The American South was nothing like England. It was populated with some truly fascinating peoples, but she was relieved that she would be returning home for Yule. She'd been asked to celebrate many holidays over the last year. She'd done so for the most part, but this holiday seemed like an odd one.

Thanksgiving was rooted in Puritan history. Very few of the native cultures thought much of the witch killers, so she hadn't expected to find any celebrating on this day. Still, she wasn't about to turn down such an invitation.

Hermione gathered her wine bottles and her flowers close to her body and twisted herself through time and space to land on the doorstep of her hostess. Laughter and the rumble of many voices emanated from the house. She knocked and waited for a moment. A tall boy answered the door and smirked down at her.

"You must be the little lost witch Gramma was going on about." He pushes his lank dark brown hair back and examined her with oddly golden eyes. "You are something, aren't you?"

"Aren't we all?" Hermione smiled up at the boy.

"That we are." He nodded and stepped back into the house. He flicked his finger and a small flower formed in the air. "You follow this to Gramma. I've missed enough of the Invitational."

She watched as he darted into a room filled with other children arrayed around a wireless and listening to The Plymouth Invitational quidditch match. She smiled at them, but none of them did much more than nod in her direction. Following the flower through the House was easy enough. Hermione glided past wizarding photographs and paintings. None of them screamed at her or seemed angered by her presence. It was quite a difference from the pure blood homes in England. She enjoyed the warm atmosphere as she wandered into the kitchen.

"Did that boy just send you back here?" Her hostess shook her head sadly. "No manners at all, I tell you."

"Quidditch has that effect on all wizards." Hermione grinned at the older woman. "He was very polite and provided me with a flower guide, Mrs. Bringier."

"He's going to be a heartbreaker once he figures out that there's more to life than quidditch. You should call me Varina." The older witch grinned at her. "I answer to it most of the time."

"You have a lovely home, Varina." Hermione grinned at the woman and held out the flowers and the bag of wine. "I wasn't sure what to bring."

"Flowers and wine are always welcome. You should take a bottle in to the Loas. They would enjoy that." Varina pointed toward an arched doorway. "Don't be afraid. They're in a good mood today."

Hermione blinked and plucked one of the bottles from the bag. She didn't want to offend her hostess. The woman was petite and polite. Her beauty had aged gracefully into timelessness. She was fascinating and powerful.

"Go on." Varina smiled. "They don't bite unless you want them to."

Hermione chuckled and headed to the door. She felt the air thicken with magic as she stepped into the room. It poured over her and swirled around her. She could taste it even, cloying and thick on her tongue.

The table in front of her was normal enough. Small figures were placed on pedestals and offerings were arranged around them. There were flowers, spices, foods, and beverages. It seemed rather innocuous but for the hum of power in the room.

She opened the wine with a twist of her wrist and pocketed the cork and foil. Approaching the table was actually a bit intimidating, but she dug deep into her Gryffindor reserves and conjured cups that looked like white flowers. She poured the wine into them and smiled as the petals seemed to disappear leaving only a tracery of their material to be seen. She placed one cup by each statue and let gratitude fill her. The magic thickened in the room and she turned to see a woman standing there, assessing her.

"You are a warrior." The woman's skin changed from light to dark and back again while her eyes flickered from one glowing color to the next. "You are ours and not ours. You give us thanks, but we have not done for you. Daughter of the green hills, you spend too much time alone. It isn't good to be alone. You need your balance."

Hermione felt the magic pushing at her. It touched her with a certain sentience. She tried to respond, but she couldn't make the words flow.

"He needs you, too." The being moved through the magic easily and trailed a finger along her collarbone. "You let others stand between you. This is foolish, Little Warrior. Ours or not ours matters not. You can not deny him."

Hermione swallowed and tried to drag air in through her mouth, but the magic pushed into her instead. She could feel it churning with her own as she fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and saw a multitude of beings all swirling and changing from one form to another. They reached toward something and started to pull it towards her. She opened her eyes and blinked as a familiar face came into focus. His mercurial eyes widened and he opened his mouth only to be suffused in the magic. She grabbed his hands and held fast as the magic pressed in on them. She felt her own magic rise up to protect Malfoy. She let it wrap around him and felt the familiar tingle of his press against her skin. The beings chanted in her mind and the one in the room with them chuckled and tied their hands together.

"We bind you as you should be. One to the other always." She stroked her fingers through Draco's hair. "Son of Light, do you accept?"

Draco squeezed her hand and nodded. Hermione felt something bloom inside her. There was warmth and welcome and love.

"Daughter of the Green Hills, do you accept?"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath as her magic flowed easily again.

"All will be as it is supposed to be. You will grow strong together." The being smiled. "You better kiss your bride, Little Dragon. She's a stubborn one."

Draco jerked their joined hands and pulled her close. She looked up into his eyes and saw the molten flares of his magic. He wasn't fighting this. She licked her lips and he took the invitation.

The first brush of his lips on hers was tentative. She moaned as he pulled away. She heard the desperation in it even as he settled against her and returned to his task.

There was a joy in his kiss that she wanted to make her own. She felt their magic becoming one as he explored her mouth with leisurely strokes and nibbles. She could feel her body relax into his as she relaxed and surrendered to the power of their magic.

She'd taken the job and left England when she'd realized that their magic was sympathetic. She'd fought so hard to keep them both free, but she couldn't remember why. Nothing could be more imortant than this.

"I've missed you so much, Hermione." Draco spoke against her lips. "I'm not letting you run away again."

She nodded and felt the foreign magic retreat a bit. Draco pulled back and stared down into her eyes. There was a certainty in his gaze that had been missing before she left.

"I don't want to leave, Draco." She raised up on her knees and pressed her lips against his.

"Now, That is something to be thankful for." The being laughed and the sounds of other laughter joined in and filled the room. "Be happy in your lives, Children. You be ours a little bit now."

Hermione slumped against Draco as the foreign magic retreated to a background hum.

"I never should have let you leave." Draco pressed a kiss to her temple. "I know you Gryffindors can't resist drama, but this is a bit over the top. Don't you think?"

"It's not everyday you get kidnapped for a wedding by foreign magical beings." Hermione chuckled. "I think we will have to celebrate Thanksgiving every year."

They struggled to their feet and smiled down at the glowing tracery of their magical binding as it set into their flesh.

"It's beautiful." Hermione lifted her arm and watched it sparkle in the light.

"It is." Draco pressed another brief kiss to her lips. "Where are we?"

"You're in my home." Varina smiled at them from the door. "That must have been some good wine."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _It is Thanksgiving in the United States of America. I grew up all around the world, but we always celebrated Thanksgiving. We added in dishes from the local cuisines and brought them with us when we returned._

 _It was always an important holiday for me. I like the notion of offering up thanks to the universe and surrounding myself with those that I love. I am also rather fond of the paper fan turkey that still graces my dining room. His neck is shored up tape, but he's been presiding over the table for years. Yes, I am that sentimental._

 _I am thankful for many things this year. I am blessed to have a wonderful family and tolerant friends. Many of those friends and even some family are reading this. I hope you know that I am thankful for you._

 _-Anna_


	15. Memory's Loss

Hermione stared up at the ceiling he had charmed for her. The charms hadn't dissipated despite his father's interference. His constellation twinkled above her bed. She closed her eyes and held in the sobs that rose in her chest.

The baby growing within her began to kick. Lucius had destroyed their peaceful home and turned it into her prison. She winced as the baby kicked her. He was so crowded inside her now that his movements were constrained. She took a deep breath and tried to imagine that everything would be okay. She tried to imagine Draco curled beside her with a hand riding her belly.

The tears tracked hot and fast down her face.

Harry cracked open her door and joined her on the bed. He didn't crowd her. The tangle of his fingers in hers was enough.

"This isn't what I wanted for you." Harry sighed. "I wish there was something I could do."

"Keep me sane through the delivery." Hermione squeezed his fingers.

"And after?"

"After doesn't matter." Hermione took a deep breath and focused on the stars.

* * *

Six months earlier

Draco was laughing as they cleaned the dinner dishes. It took so little to bring out his smile now. Hermione splashed him with water and grinned at his mock outrage.

"I'll sell that Aphra Behn for a pound if you don't stop." He advanced on her with a waggle of his brows.

"No, you will not." Hermione planted her damp hands on his chest. He loved their little book and tea shop almost as much as she did. There was no way he would lose profits to spite her.

"Fine." He pulled her close. "Ransom it with kisses."

Their lips touched, and she wound her fingers in the hair on the back of his head. He stepped back; dragging her toward their bedroom.

"You should have put up better wards, Draco." Lucius smirked as they spun to face him. "And trusting her oafish friend wasn't well done either. I expected more. Of course, I never guessed you would run off with a mudblood."

"Don't." Draco pushed her behind him. "Not in my house."

"Ambitious to call this hovel a house." Lucius glanced around the room.

"I don't give a damn what you say." Draco snarled. "Leave. You are not welcome here."

"I wouldn't wish to be, and neither would you if you were in your right mind." Lucius tilted his head. "Come home. We've indulged you in this nonsense long enough."

"Our lives aren't nonsense." Hermione leaned to the side of Draco and glared at Lucius. The spell dropped her as Lucius used a wandless and silent curse to immobilize her.

"How do you stand the caterwauling?" Lucius shook his head. "I'm sure she has admirable traits, but living with her?"

Hermione watched as Draco was hit with a spell as he advanced toward his father.

"Don't fret, mongrel." Lucius stroked his son's hair affectionately. "I'm not here to kill you. Your little friends would make my life quite difficult if I did so. You may continue to draw breath, but you will never be near my son again."

He pulled his wand and tapped it against his opposite palm. He paced around the small space and grinned. She wanted to scream at him, but no sound could escape the spell holding her still.

"This will do." He glanced over his shoulder. "I hope you love your hovel. It is much nicer than Azkaban. Pity."

He pulled a small glowing ball from his pocket. He held it aloft and watched the colors swirl within it. This was not good. Hermione fought against her paralysis in a panic.

"I think it wonderfully ironic that you developed this little spell work gem. You used these to help win the war. I will use it to help free my son." He glanced over at her and smiled. "We will be going in just a moment. I want you to watch him forget you."

He stroked a stray hair from her cheek. His mocking smile widened as he dropped his gaze along her body. Despite her revulsion, her absolute panic, her body would not respond.

"His taste isn't bad." Lucius rubbed the silver snake head on his cane across her collarbone. "You might have made an acceptable mistress. We could have shared you. Pity."

She watched as he stalked across the space to Draco. There was no way to fight. There was no way to save either of them. Lucius had managed this perfectly.

She watched him stroke his son's face. There was love in his gaze. It was twisted, but it was there. He pressed his wand against Draco's temple and glanced over at her.

"Obliviate."

She watched as she was wrenched from Draco's mind. Their life together was lost, and she couldn't even cry. When he disspparated them both with an audible pop, the time delayed orb began to pulse. It was only a matter of time. The bright flash of several spells exploding blinded her momentarily.

* * *

"I have a surprise for you, my dear." Lucius stepped into the drawing room with a large smile on his face. His wide smile made her nervous.

"I'm not one for surprises, Lucius." Narcissa set aside the book she'd been reading.

"I'm sure you will love this one." Lucius smirked and held out a hand. She slid her hand into his and allowed him to assist her.

"It's good to see you, Mother."

"Draco?" She turned and dropped her husband's hand.

Her son stood just inside the room, stiffly in his dark robes, and inclined his head. He looked regal and remote. A wave of fear rose within her.

"It's wonderful to see you, but why are you here?" She took a step closer to him.

"This is my home." Draco shrugged. "Where else would I be?"

"I don't know." Narcissa frowned and looked at the silver band on his finger. "Perhaps with your wife?"

"I'm not married." Draco shook his head. "I would remember a wife."

Narcissa turned back to her husband and pointed her wand at him. She took in his amused expression, and felt the rage so common to her family finally flare to life.

"What have you done?" She demanded and advanced toward Lucius.

"I retrieved our son." Lucius took a deep breath. "I didn't kill his little light skirt."

"Where is she?" Narcissa pressed her wand under his jaw and lifted his chin. "His wife is pregnant."

"She didn't look it." Lucius blinked. "Surely, he wouldn't have sullied our family."

"I don't have a wife." Draco shook his head.

"What did you do?" Narcissa pressed her wand up into his flesh.

"I bound her to their house and cursed her." Lucius met his wife's eyes steadily. "She can never be in the presence of a Malfoy again."

* * *

Afterwards

Draco watched Harry Potter approach with his son. He knew the wards had fallen, but he couldn't close the distance between them. He couldn't step into the home he didn't remember. He could barely stand this close. Hermione has given him everything.

Potter stopped before him with tears pouring down his cheeks. It felt like those tears should be his. He was jealous of Potter's grief.

"She managed to say goodbye." Potter took a couple of deep breaths and looked up to the heavens. "She loved you both so damn much. You were blessed. I hope you believe that even if you can't remember it. She spent the last few months storing up memories for your son, but you should watch them, too."

Harry shrugged a bag from his shoulder and handed it to Draco.

"She made him some blankets and things, too. They are all in there." Harry cuddled the child against his chest for a moment longer. "Please let me have a place in his life. He's all that's left of her, and she was my best friend."

Draco managed a nod and gathered his son into his arms. He gazed down at the boy and felt something in him break free. There was joy and grief because neither of them would ever know the remarkable witch that had given his son life. The injustice of it all had been logical before, but, now, it had clawed into his viscera where it would always reside.

"We are going to need you." Draco looked up from his beloved son to meet the eyes of his whilom enemy. "I want to know everything about Hermione. I want him to know her. The memories are a start, but I want him to know what it was like to be with her from her loved ones."

"Of course." Harry nodded and tried to smile.

"Be his godfather?" Draco looked down at his son. "I know nothing about your Gryffindor ways. He's going to need someone to teach him."

Harry wrapped his arms around them both and sobbed against his shoulder while nodding.

Draco felt his own tears tracking down his face. He wanted to rage at the injustice of it all, but he leaned into Potter and they both took deep breaths. The baby fussed and they pulled apart.

"You should get him home." Harry looked down at the baby. "What are you going to call him?"

"Leo." Draco lifted his son higher on his chest.

"Hermione said that would be the name you picked." Harry managed a weak smile. "She loved you so much."

Draco took a deep breath and stroked the almost iridescent hair on his son's head. He felt something twist inside him. It was painful and yet he welcomed it.

"I don't remember her." Draco looked to the little cottage with its riot of flowers. "But I know I loved her, and I always will."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _This one was too sad. I tried to give it a happy ending, but that seemed trite. I see little Leo growing up to be Ravenclaw's best seeker. He's tall and hates his wildly curly, golden blond hair. He loves Harry and Luna and their kids. He enjoys spending time with his Grandma Cissa and her cantankerous pet peacock Lucius. He and his father are close, and if they both feel a little lost sometimes, there is always a warm breeze to kiss their cheeks._

 _-Anna_


	16. After The Dragons

Ronald Weasley knew his limitations and what he wanted from his life. Sure, he loved Hermione, but it wasn't enough. She was complicated and driven before the war. After, she was damaged, more complicated, and sporadically manic. None of it appealed to him. He took a sip of the fire whiskey in front of him and watched as she laughed a bit too loudly with his brother, Bill. Everyone expected him to find his future with her, but he knew it wasn't.

"You're going to do the spell." Luna plopped down next to him on the step. "Don't put it off. Things will get complicated if you keep procrastinating."

"You sound like her." Ron glanced at the blonde witch at his side. "It worked a treat for you. Longbottom's engaged to Hannah, and you're off with Rolf at the end of the month."

"It was for the best." Luna smoothed her skirt along her legs. "Neville didn't want to travel. He wants to rebuild, but I need to be free."

"You still love Nev, though." Ron examined Luna for any sign of unhappiness or regret. "Don't ya?"

"I always will. He was my first love, and he's a dear and wonderful man." She smiled in that too wide way of hers. "Our lives simply weren't meant to become one."

"You both seem happier." Ron nodded. "I don't want to hurt her."

"Do the spell with love in your heart. Know that you are seeking her happiness as well as your own. Do it tonight." Luna patted his hand as she stood. "Otherwise the complications will be enormous."

Ron nodded his head and took a deep breath. The stars were beginning to twinkle. He pushed up from his seat. He'd dance with her one last time because he wanted that. He really did want them both to be happy.

He walked across the grass. There was a touch of summer left in the evening air. Harry and Ginny were swaying about to whatever music the wireless pumped out. They'd managed to find the answers in each other. He looked away from them and the envy that curdled in his stomach.

He concentrated on her. This was their last night as Ron and Mione. He wanted it to be a good memory. He touched her shoulder, and she swung towards him with eyes too bright.

"Ronald." She hugged him and giggled. "You've been lost in thought for days."

"It's easy to get lost up here." He tapped the side of his head. "Lots of room."

"It's a beautiful night." Hermione looked around them. "Peaceful."

He pulled her into his arms and tucked her under his chin. He waited for her to relax and sway with him for a moment. Her sigh brushed across his chest.

They moved round the garden slowly. He felt the pain of what might have been. The war had stolen so much from them. Part of him wanted to rail against it, to wrap his arms around Hermione and never let go, but that was the Ron that had another battle left in him. That was a Ron with a whole family and no scars. He wasn't that Ron anymore.

"I'm going to miss Luna." Hermione pushed back and looked up at him. "I know this is what she wants, but it was all so fast."

"Change can be sudden." Ron raised a hand and traced her cheek with one finger. "Doesn't make it a bad thing."

"No." She smiled up at him and he remembered all the times he could have been a better man. He'd made her cry far too often.

"I wish I'd been nicer to you when we were younger." Ron chewed on his lower lip. "I was such a tosser."

"We've all had our awkward moments." Hermione stroked her hand down his chest. "Part of maturing."

"Yeah, we've all had to grow up." He pulled her back into his arms and held her close. They swayed and he let himself imagine their future the way it would have been without the horrors of war.

Two children, maybe three, him playing quidditch, and her doing something important. It was supposed to be a nice life, their life. The worst part was that he could still see it, still make it a truth instead of a fantasy. He just didn't want that future, not anymore.

When the song ended, he let Hermione go to help his mother in the kitchen. He watched as she swayed to the next song as if she was dancing with someone else. He blinked a couple of times as it truly hit him.

She would be.

Her dances would be some other bloke's. That man would get to be her husband. He'd get all the good and the bad. They'd live on a large stage.

He didn't want to be a sidekick again. He didn't want to be a shadow in his own life. He wanted quiet with a warm woman that wanted to build their life together. He didn't want any part of rebuilding society.

Crusaders, by definition, were always off doing. They didn't hang about. It was the reality of it. Heroes didn't spend a lot of time hanging about in orchards. They went after the dragons.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Another attempt at Ronald Weasley. He's not hateful or cruel or philandering. He's a man that is making a choice. It isn't a totally upfront and honest choice, but he is trying. He wants all of them to be happy. I feel bad for this Ron. He doesn't see a way forward and his courage has failed him. Not talking about how he feels seems fairly true to Ron. I think he'd do anything to avoid having a painful discussion. What do you think?_

 _-Anna_


	17. Sunlight On Deep Water

Narcissa Malfoy knew censure when she felt it. She'd grown up in its care. Too blonde to be a proper Black, her own family had assumed she was weak. They hadn't much bothered to hide their relief when her magic manifested in trails of blooming flowers. She'd hidden her power away, hidden her ambition away. It was far easier to pursue her own agenda if she used their notions of her as a shield.

Being the savior's savior hadn't really figured into her plans, but she wasn't above using it to save her son. She stared at the wild intelligence assessing her from amber colored eyes and knew that she was not the only one used to operating from behind other's assumptions. Playing with an equal was oddly exhilarating.

"You want me to be seen in public with your son?" Hermione Granger arched her brow.

"You want to redeem Mr. Potter's life debt." Narcissa plucked the delicate porcelain cup from its saucer. "Simply being seen with my son will not do."

"What do you want?" The younger witch's eyes traced over her.

"Redemption for my son. The truth will only take him so far, and he has discovered a flare for the self destructive." Narcissa sighed. "It will take more than being seen with you to help him."

"So, my life for Harry's debt." Hermione nodded. Narcissa watched the girl, hoping to catch a glimpse of the wheels turning. "I want contracts, the same type you would have offered a pure blood."

"I will have them drawn up." Narcissa sat back and watched her future daughter in law with a smile. "I will not forgive the debt until you quicken."

Lights flickered through the girl's wild hair, and her eyes closed briefly. She was rather remarkable in her power. It would be a good match.

"So, if I want Harry free I'd best be quick about providing the heir?" The witch shook her head. "No, there are too many variables. Once our vows are spoken."

"After you've consummated them." Narcissa grinned. "I won't leave you any loopholes."

"Have the contracts drawn up and prepare for the wedding." Hermione Granger, war heroine, rose to her feet. "I don't want to dither about."

"The contracts will be ready for your perusal tomorrow." Narcissa rose up gracefully. She'd pushed this warrior far enough for the day. "Would Saturday suit for the wedding?"

A quick nod was all the response she received. She watched the woman go in a swirl of loose fitting robes. There was a great deal to do, but she stood there for a moment and allowed herself the moment to adjust to the weight of her own self loathing.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Narcissa fascinates me. I love to play with her. I imagine that she would do anything to make Draco happy. Nearly losing him in the war would have awakened a fierce maternal drive. At least, that's what I think._

 _-Anna_


	18. Becoming Moody

Moody watched the young girl spin and cast out stunners like some magical dervish. He'd never seen anyone take to his tuition so well. He felt pride as she stopped her spinning and took out Kingsley in the same moment. She had rare talent.

Rare talent made all the more impressive by the fact that someone had bound her powers. He could see the effort her magic had made to function around the bindings. He frowned and rubbed his chin. He wasn't one to meddle, but the girl was needed. Her power would make a huge difference in the war.

He looked at the bindings, studied the way they shifted and flared. They were fierce and tricky things. He'd need help to get the girl free of them.

Albus should have handled it, but he hadn't. Moody rubbed his chin and chased that thought down a rather unfortunate rabbit hole. Albus had to know. He'd chosen not to free the girl. Moody frowned and watched the girl conjure a sword made of magic to bat away a curse.

Was the old bastard protecting Potter's ego?

It didn't fit.

She would be entering her fourth year soon, but with her magic bound as it was, she was forced to focus and work harder to use it. Her magic had grown stronger than it should to aid her. Taking the bindings off would be the work of years. It would need to be done carefully or there would be a backlash he didn't want to contemplate.

She needed protection. With her parents gone in a car crash, she was a ward of Hogwarts, but she wasn't being treated proper like. She needed someone that put her ahead of Potter. His line was dead. He was too old, too ugly, and too bitter to marry some poor witch and beget an heir, but he could adopt. A few words at the Ministry and he'd be having a family again if the girl consented.

He watched as his aurors cast spell after spell at her. She giggled as she dodged. It was a sweet sound. She was a fierce little thing. It had taken him only a summer to train her up to this level. She was formiddable.

Minerva claimed she had brought the girl to him because the little darling was disappointed in her performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts. moody rubbed his chin and chuckled. That was a load of codswallop if ever he'd heard one.

He'd be buying that old tabby cat good liquor for the rest of his life.

He grinned as his soon to be child swirled about in a shield of her own design, taking down seasoned fighters with ease. She was a right hellion and fit to be a perfect Moody.

"Hermione." He called. "Come with me. We've some deciding to do."

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _The larger plot of this story wouldn't coalesce into anything manageable. If I have the time to deal with a sweeping drama with an evil Albus Dumbledore someday, I might make this work. Or I might manage to break off a chunk of it and beat it into submission. I like the idea of Moody adopting Hermione. He needs a reason to invest in the world in a positive way, and, yes, this would have seen Barty coming to Hogwarts in a different way._

 _I hope you enjoyed this little glimpse._

 _-Anna_


	19. Victory

He'd fallen into her bed one night when she was on a self destructive post war bender. It wasn't meant to change his life. He'd thought to spend a night exorcising his long term obsession with her forbidden charms, but, somewhere between the first bit of rough and tumble and that contented sigh that escaped her as he pulled her close in the murky, early morning light, he'd gone and fallen in love.

Draco dragged a deep breath into his lungs as she offered him coffee and a tentative smile. The hotel room was muggle, and he was woefully unprepared to confront the black plastic and glass monstrosity that decorated the counter. She'd poked at it with her finger and, after several absurdly loud gurgles, the warm scent of coffee filled the room. She hadn't mocked him.

"I have to hurry." She sighed. "I've got another day of service to the Ministry. Mustn't look like I've been shagged rotten."

Draco frowned at her weary tone.

"They've got us appearing at another war memorial today." She walked across the room in his discarded silk shirt and pushed open the closet. "The dark grey or the black?"

She held up demure skirts that had little to no character and glared down at them. He examined her, looking for the answer in behavior as he would with his mother. Her distaste was plain to see.

"Why wear either?" Draco quirked his brow. "You hate them both."

Hermione looked up at him and blinked. He saw the surprise in the tiny tic by her cheek. She was so easy for him to read.

"I don't have a choice." Hermione sighed. "The Ministry provides suitable muggle inspired clothing." Hermione tossed the skirts across the bed. "We are supposed to be providing hope to the people and assurance that things have really changed, but it's just a show."

"Why are you participating?" Draco watched the myriad of tiny tells that erupted with his question. She wanted her freedom, that much was sure.

"We did things in the war." Hermione shrugged. "The Ministry has threatened to put us on trial if we don't comply."

Draco blinked. The Ministry was mostly useless, but Potter and his merry band of misfits had no real power base. He had no doubt that Weasley hadn't needed the stick. It explained the odd separation between them that was sometimes visible.

"You've been doing this for years." He watched her nod slowly. "When will you be free?"

"They want me to marry Ron." She sat beside her hated skirts. "I'm terrified that they'll push the issue soon."

"You were out last night, so they aren't monitoring you constantly." Draco sat beside her. "There is a way out, but you might view it as trading one prison for another."

She blinked, and he saw the fire leaping in her eyes again. Goddess, she was beautiful. He slid his hand along the duvet and clasped hers.

"You need to become less isolated. You need a pure blood family." He squeezed her hand. "My family might not be top of the heap now, but we will rise again. Our allies wouldn't touch you."

"So, I need you to adopt me?" Hermione arched a brow. It was easy to see that she knew the truth of his offer, but she had to tease him a bit.

"Marry me, Hermione." Draco slid to his knees on the floor beside her.

"You're serious?" Hermione leaned toward him.

"I am." Draco nodded. His magic was roaring through his body for the first time in years. He knew this was right. "I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you, Draco. I do, but then Harry would be unprotected." She licked her lips. "I can't abandon him."

"We can save Potter, too. Astoria Greengrass is lovely, and she will keep him safe. She's this perfect princess in public and absolutely terrifying the rest of the time." There was no need to mention that his mother had been hinting that the girl would be a good match. "We can do this traditionally. All we need is a circle of stones."

"You can't know she'll agree." Hermione shook her head.

"Have they beaten you?" Draco stood and moved forward. "Have they forced the fight from you?"

"No." Hermione firmed her jaw.

"Then bring Potter here tonight. Let them meet." Draco traced his finger along her cheekbone. "Let them choose."

"I can do that." Hermione closed the distance between them and kissed him.

* * *

Three days later Hermione held her husband's hand and smiled as Harry held Astoria's hand up in the air for all the world to see. He looked every inch the triumphant hero with his faerie queen at his side. The press was thrilled and the Ministry was cowed. She leaned against her husband and reveled in the joy of victory.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I just like this one. It's simple and a little sweet. I hope you enjoyed it, too._

 _-Anna_


	20. Shadows Will Fall

Gregory Goyle sighed and looked up at Hogwarts. Serving out his community service here was both comforting and uniquely wrenching, but five years in Azkaban had taught him not to complain.

He had been taught to do more than lurk about and wave a wand in the last five years. He had finally learned to think for himself and discovered he quite enjoyed it, too. He wished Vincent had been alive to learn the skill as well.

There were days when he missed being unaware. Things had been simple before the war, before Vince had died, before Azkaban. He looked at the herd of thestrals as they moved about at the edge of the forest. Merlin, he missed not being able to see them.

"It's a beautiful day, Greg." Hermione sat beside him. "Let's eat."

He smiled at her. It was easy to smile when she was around him. She made the past foggy and the future bright through the sheer force of her will, and if she broke down and cried sometimes, he'd learned how to be quiet and ride the storm out with her.

"Harry and Ron are coming for a visit." She handed him a plate of fruit and cheese from the basket. "I can't wait for them to meet you."

"We have met." Greg tilted his head slightly. "They won't like you hanging about with me."

She plucked a strawberry from the plate and popped it into his mouth.

"They will have to get over it." She grinned. "I may have to remind them that I'm not all sunshine and rainbows."

But she was. She was sunshine and rainbows and kittens and unicorns wrapped around a core of power and will that left him in awe. She'd seen the good in a lonely wizard she should hate and become his best friend. She thought about things that made his brain itch, but she joined him for picnics and read poetry to him. They went shopping together in Hogsmeade. She sat beside him in the Great Hall with Longbottom on her other side.

"They don't come often." Greg rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe you should just hang about with them and not make me an issue."

"You aren't an issue, Greg." She leaned against his shoulder. "You're my friend. Let's eat. I brought Whitman to read."

" _Leaves of Grass_?" He smiled. It was his favorite.

"Of course." She smiled at him and the wind pulled at her hair freeing a few strands from her bun. She popped a grape into her mouth and turned her face toward the sun.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I was originally going to fill this out into a romance, but I liked the purity of it as is. Hermione is his best friend. It's a special bond. What do you think of it?_

 _-Anna_


	21. Wishes

Rose Weasley hated listening to her parents fight. She heard the door slam and knew her father wouldn't be back for at least a day. Her mother would smile too wide and pretend everything was just fine, but she would cry at night when she thought no one could hear.

Rose lay flat in her bed and waited for her mother's tears to stop. Uncle Harry told her how he had wished upon a star as a boy. He had wanted a real family and now he had one. Rose wanted her family to be happy.

"I'm gonna wish it." She licked her lips and felt her magic spiraling inside her like it did sometimes before things broke. "I'm gonna have a happy family."

She kept whispering the words and feeling her magic wind tighter and tighter inside of her body until her mother drifted off to sleep.

Rose shoved the blankets down, slipped out of her bed, and opened her door. The hallway was dark, and she considered going back to the safety of her bed. She looked over her shoulder into her room. It was safe, but it wouldn't help her wish come true.

She squared her little shoulders and stuck out her lower lip. The shadows weren't dangerous. Her mum wouldn't let any monsters live in the house. She took a deep breath and tiptoed past her mother's room and down the stairs to the kitchen door.

She knew her Dad always forgot to put the wards up when he left, so the door swung open without ruining her plans. She slipped outside into the grass. It was damp and cold, but she didn't care. She looked up at the sky and picked a star. It was the prettiest star. She clenched her fists at her sides and pushed her magic toward her hands before she raised them up to the sky.

"I wish my Mummy and Daddy were happy. I wish I had a Daddy that wouldn't make Mummy cry."

Sharp flashes of light and power broke from her hands and raced up into the sky toward the sky. Rose slumped against the brick wall of her house. She was so tired.

There was a sudden flash of light and Rose looked down at the small sparkly stone that was suddenly next to her. She took a deep breath and grabbed it. It was special. She knew it.

She carried it back into the house and closed the door. The stars twinkled in the sky and an odd hum of power swirled our from one.

"So mote it be." A feminine voice whispered as the star disappeared.

* * *

Ronald Weasley shook himself awake and stared blearily at the clock on his nightstand. He shook his head and glanced down at the witch curled up on the other side of the bed. She'd come to bed despite being angry. He knew she'd forgive him. She always did.

It was the First of September, and his Rosie was off to school for the first time. He smiled. Seeing her off to school would be wonderful.

* * *

Draco rubbed his hand through his son's hair. He watched his wife fuss over their daughter. The younger children were stashed away with his mother for the day, and he couldn't help imagining his beloved rounded with another. He smirked as Hermione turned toward him with a watery smile. With any luck, they'd have the nursery filled again before Scorpius and Rosie were back for the summer.

* * *

Hermione watched as her ex husband rushed towards them with minutes to spare. Scorpius and Rose were ready, but Rose would be happy to see Ronald.

"Sorry, I'm late." Ron nodded to her and Draco before turning to Rose. "I can't believe you're old enough to get on this train, Rosie."

"I want to stay with Scorp, Daddy." She chewed on the side of her lower lip. "That means I might be in Slytherin."

Hermione smiled as Ron nodded slowly. This was a real test of how much he'd grown. She took a deep breath and watched as the Ronald she'd always believed in stepped up.

"If you get sorted into Slytherin, you will be the smartest and most cunning of the lot, Rosie." Ron stroked the side of her face. "And I'll be proud as punch. You'll probably need to chat with your other father to find out all the neat things about life in the dungeons though."

Rose threw herself into her father's arms and beamed at Draco, Hermione, and Scorpius over his shoulder.

* * *

Rose looked out across the garden. The Manor was sparkling with fairy lights. Her siblings were all thrilled to see her graduate and to celebrate. Though the youngest three were pouting because she wouldn't be there when they were. Hugo was standing next to Dad. They looked a lot alike, but they moved differently. Hugo moved like her father did. He was precise and careful.

"Why are you hiding in here?" Scorpius rolled his eyes. "They're all out there waiting on us."

"I know." She rolled her eyes. "I think I'm just enjoying the moment. I made a wish a long time ago and I got so much more than I asked for. I feel grateful."

"You know that when Blacks wish upon the stars the universe bends." Scorpius chuckled. "I wished once or twice, too."

"What did you wish for, Brother?" Rose leaned back against the wall.

"I wanted a real mum, and enough siblings to play quidditch with." Scorpius grinned. "My wish sure did come true, and if we don't get out there soon Father's going to drag Mum off to make more."

Rose nodded and grabbed her brother's hand. They joined in the frolicking and the dancing. The stars sparkled above them.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note** _

_These are the cute moments from the most boring story I ever imagined, but I like them. Hope you do, too._

 _-Anna_


	22. Peace

Hermione tucked the lace shawl around her shoulders. Ignoring Molly's occasional sniffle required more than she had at the moment. Harry and Ron hadn't come. A few stray aurors, Kingsley, and Molly. She was giving up all of her dreams to end this bloody war, but they couldn't be bothered. She'd been fighting with them for ten years and working with Kingsley and the others for theee beyond that. If they couldn't grasp that the killing had to stop, she wasn't going try to explain, again. She blinked rapidly and dropped her eyes to Teddy.

"Come on, little man." She took a deep breath. "It's time."

Molly broke into heart wrenching sobs and Kingsley stared determinedly somewhere over her left shoulder. She gathered her purse and picked up Teddy. He clutched at the embroidered edge of robes.

"It's a great gift you're giving us." Kingsley swallowed audibly. "None of us imagined the war would continue after Voldemort was gone. You're giving us a chance."

She didn't bother to argue with him. The pureblood weren't going to lay down their Wanda and be punished. That was a fool's dream. They'd fought on for survival, and been bloody effective.

She looked at Molly and smiled. The next generation needed peace. Molly understood the price Hermione was willing to pay for it even if the others didn't.

"I can't be late." Hermione pushed out of the tent and stepped into the circle of standing stones. The three hooded figures bowed to her. The formality of it amused her. Even here their pure blood manners won out. She inclined her head and pulled Teddy a bit closer.

"We were not informed about the child."

"He's my godson. His parents died at Hogwarts. His grandmother is in the Janus Thickley ward after an attempt to raise her daughter from the dead. I'm raising him now." Hermione lifted her chin slightly. "We are a package deal."

"I have no problem with your devotion to family." The hooded figure in the middle stepped forward.

"Lord Malfoy." Hermione stilled. "I am sorry for your loss."

"I would have had the nursery prepared for the boy." He frowned.

"He sleeps in my room." Hermione smiled. "I have his cot in my bag."

"He will not sleep in your room tonight."

"Why not?" Hermione demanded.

Lucius merely raised one perfect eyebrow.

"Oh." Hermione blushed. "I thought once we were done here..."

"You will be my wife. The position is not in name only." Lucius adjusted his gloves. "I understand that we have cultural differences, but I do believe a wife's role is similar in both the wizarding and muggle worlds."

Hermione felt her cheeks heat and heard Draco's snicker. Fifteen easy curses spun through her head, but she buried the urge. It wouldn't be proper to hex her future stepson on her wedding day.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I still like this concept, but I prefer my other Lumione stories. I have a hard time resisting Lucius. He's delicious as a bad guy or a good one. He's interesting, don't you think?_

 _-Anna_


	23. Descent Into Chaos

The anomaly pulsed and approached his captain. He calculated its movement and the slowed reaction time of the humans within the room. None of them were strong enough to withstand the altered gravitational force. None of them would be able to save Jim. He took a deep breath and filled his lungs. The captain was needed. Others could fulfill his own role. He sprang forward and

knocked his captain away from the oddly vibrating singularity. He saw Jim struggle toward him, but there was nothing to be done.

The pulsating irregularity closed over him. Spock shivered at the extreme temperature change. The space within him seemed to constrict and twist as he felt a pull from within his abdomen dragging him somewhere.

The sudden return of light was accompanied by his collapse into a grassy field. He expelled the air from lungs and gathered another breath. The oxygen was plentiful. The sky was grey with cloud cover. He blinked and tried to move his body.

"What have you done, Teddy?" A feminine voice spoke in Federation standard. He turned his head to see a human female approach. Her movement was direct and efficient. He blinked and she was beside him.

"Are you okay?" She tilted her head and drew a delicate wooden stick from her hair. "I'm going to do a simple diagnostic spell."

He watched as her stick began to glow.

"Fascinating." He followed the glowing stick and wondered at the technology.

"Are you fey?" She gestured toward his ear. "I met a wood sprite once. His ears and skin tone were similar to yours."

"I am not a wood sprite." Spock pushed up to a sitting position and examined the woman. Her clothing was similar to the robes his own people favored. "Where am I?"

"Ottery St. Catchpole."

"I am unfamiliar with that location." He looked over at the abode that appeared to be shaped after a chess piece.

"You're in Devon." She smiled. "This is the Rookery. My son and I live here though it used to be the Lovegood place. Why don't you come in for a cup of tea?"

"A cup of tea would be acceptable." He nodded and stood carefully.

"It's the least I can do." She blushed and narrowed her gaze on the small figure hiding just within the building. "Teddy got a hold of his father's wand. I'm sure he didn't mean to inconvenience you."

Spock nodded his head. It seemed best to keep her talking.

"Mummy, it worked." The boy ran toward them. "I asked for a Daddy. One that wasn't dead and that would like you lots."

"Teddy, you are too young to use a wand. This man has been horribly inconvenienced by your poor choices. What should you do?"

"I'm sorry." The boy looked up at him with wide blue eyes. "Mummy is good though. You could like her, and we could be a real family."

"Teddy!" She narrowed her gaze. "We don't abduct people to suit our whims. And..." She took a deep breath. "We are a real family."

"I'm just 'dopted." Teddy frowned. "I want a daddy like Vicky gots."

"Your Uncle Bill is a wonderful man." The woman sighed. "But these shenanigans must cease. Marcus Flint will not marry me for five galleons. Uncle Charlie will not come be with us if you lure a welsh green into our garden. This poor man could have been badly injured."

"The spell worked, but you won't try. You don't want me to have a daddy." The boy's hair flashed to red, and he stamped his left foot. "You are like Ron says. That's why Harry leaved us. That's why no one will marry you."

"Go to your room and calm down." The woman frowned down at her son. "We will discuss your outburst after tea."

The boy spun around and ran back onto the house.

"I'm sorry for the theatrics." She looked up into his eyes. "It's been a difficult year."

Spock raised a brow.

"It seems like I can't stop apologizing. You certainly don't deserve to be dragged into our family drama on top of everything else." She blushed and looked away. "Let me get you that tea."

They had barely made the door when a dark skinned male in colorful robes stepped out of a sudden flare of green flames in the fireplace.

"What in the name of Merlin's bloody bowels are you up to this time, Mione?" The man pulled a stick from his pocket and waved it about his person. The fine particles of soot disappeared from his clothes.

"Don't you have better things to do than check up on me, Kings?" His hostess tilted her head to the side.

"Considering that Auror Weasley is assembling an attack squad, no." The man chuckled and flashed a wide smile. "I wanted to stop you from injuring them all. It just leads to more parchment on my desk. I don't need it."

"Yes, Minister." She smirked at the man. "Care to stay for a cup of tea?"

"Do you have the muggle biscuits?"

"I keep them just for you." She chuckled.

"Who's this then?" The man gestured toward him. "Another one of your clients?"

"I'm afraid I forgot to ask." She turned toward him again. "In all the insanity of Teddy's latest scheme, I failed to ask your name. I'm Hermione Granger. I'd shake your hand, but..." She held up the tea and kettle.

"I am Spock." He bowed to her slightly.

"Well, Spock, you are in for a treat." The man smiled again. "Miss Granger sets a fine table for tea."

"Don't listen to him. Politics has turned him into a..."

"None of that." Kings shook a finger at her. "Or I will let Ronniekins take you in."

"Fine. No more muggle treats for you." She frowned mockingly at the man. "And I'm calling George."

"Keep that Weasley away from me." The Minister shook his head. "He infested the Ministry with those damn pygmy puffs. I just can't prove it."

Spock sat at the wooden trestle table and observed his hostess and her friend. His communicator wasn't working, and this odd dwelling showed no signs of recognizable technology. He had a feeling that returning to the Enterprise might take slightly longer than he had originally theorized.

The sudden pops from outside drew no attention from his hostess. She merely hummed as the man she called Kings turned toward the door. Spock considered following the man, but decided it was best to remain removed from the situation. The prime directive would serve as his guide.

The small child clattered down the stairs and grabbed Hermione about the waist.

"I'm sorry I used Daddy's wand." He buried his face in the fabric of her apron. Hermione rubbed her fingers through the lad's hair in a comforting gesture. "And I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"I accept your apology, but you need to apologize to Mr. Spock. He was the one you dragged here." She glanced in his direction with a peaceful expression riding her features. It called to mind his mother though there was no true physical resemblance.

The boy scrambled from her side to his but stopped short of touching him. The child looked up at him with a younger version of his own features.

"I shouldn't have made you come here." The boy frowned. "Mummy and me is family. I am sorry. I thought you would love us."

Spock blinked. He had no idea how to respond to the young boy's statement.

"I'm sorry he pulled you away from whatever it was you were doing." Miss Granger slumped a bit and shooed the boy away to play. "I'll help you get back after tea."

"I am not sure how I was brought here or what method you would use to send me back." Spock glanced around the room again. "I would, however, appreciate your assistance."

"Well, you will have it." She smiled at him and he attempted to return the expression. James had told him it helped humans relax. This woman seemed quite used to stress.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I love crossovers. I've read a few that move Hermione forward in time to the Star Trek Universe. I like the idea of pulling him back to her time, but the story wouldn't firm up for me. If you like the pairing even a little, Sarhea has some excellent examples available._

 _-Anna_


	24. It's Full Of Stars

Hermione held her head up. There was nothing left to do. Harry wouldn't be able to save her. She would keep the masked fools busy. It was all she had left to do.

Draco Malfoy watched as they flung Granger at him. She saved Luna Lovegood and sacrificed herself. She'd had an escape and given it away. He shook his head and considered his options.

Three days of torture to culminate in a public burning.

"You had a portkey. Why didn't you use it?" Draco moved closer as she looked off into the distance.

"Luna had a greater purpose." Hermione smiled. "Harry needs her."

"You're going to die." Draco looked at her overly thin body.

"I know that." Hermione smiled. "It's okay, Draco."

"I must prepare you." Draco frowned as she focused on him.

"I understand." She smiled. "I forgive you."

Draco flinched as her familiar gaze locked with his. She had saved him a year ago. He fought the memory. It wouldn't serve him.

"Tell me why." Draco pressed his fingers down on his wand.

"I needed to protect them."

"This is still about Potty and Weasel?" Draco stepped back.

"I needed to protect my family. The others weren't strong enough to do this, but I am. Harry needed Luna, and I needed to protect them."

"Your family is dead." Draco stroked her cheek with the tip of his wand.

"Your father missed two." Hermione grinned. "I'm dying anyway. This will make it count."

"You're not dying." Draco looked her over.

"I am. I all but emptied my core trying to save them, but the only way to do it was to pull the curse killing them into me. I have a week, maybe less."

He scanned her. Her magic was beyond weak.

"Tell me." He cupped her cheek and held her gaze.

"We weren't careful." Hermione sighed. "The Weasley brigade tried to talk me into a spell, but I couldn't do it. I gave birth a month ago, but that curse it was killing them. I pulled it into me and sealed it with blood magic. You have a son and a daughter. Sebastian Arcturus and Viola Columba. They're blonde and silver eyed. Charlie smuggled them to Romania. He will be waiting for you."

"Without you?" Draco felt his magic tremble inside him. "No. I can't do this without you."

"You need to stay safe." Hermione clutched at his robes. "Our babies need you."

"Our babies..." He pulled at his hair. "We all need you."

"I am dying. It's a fact." Hermione caught his hands on hers. "I love you. If I could stay with you, I would. I wanted that fantasy we built about the cottage by the sea, but there is nothing to be done. I'm so sorry." She wiped her tears on their joined hands. "I wanted forever with you. I truly did."

Draco felt something inside him break. All the control he'd been focused on maintaining since he was young dissipated, and his magic surged through his hands into his beloved. He felt the curse pushing against him, felt the sting of his father's magic bite against his own, but he didn't yield to it. He poured his magic into her with one intent. His children would know their mother, and they would know that he loved her.

When his own core was close to empty the magic of his line flowed up from the earth to serve him. He felt the faint trace of other Malfoys flowing through him gifting him with the remnants of their magic. He saw his own reflection in Hermione's eyes. He was glowing.

The curse began to give way. Hermione shuddered against him as it broke free and flew back to his father. It didn't matter. She was failing still. Her core was all but decimated. She needed real strength and his own was all but at an end.

They fell to their knees together, and he pulled her into his lap without letting go of her hands. Surrendering their link was not an option. He felt the call burn in his arm and closed his eyes. He wouldn't leave her. His soul belonged to her. His body belonged to her. He was done with men that wielded their power to harm others. He would die free.

He yanked his magic back through the mark and felt a flow of power come with his own. He flinched as the flow grew. He heard distant voices screaming. He felt something pounding at his wards, but he didn't respond. The flow became a river washing through him into her.

* * *

Snape felt the drag on his dark mark and let it go. He'd known for years the man would lose his sense and try to drain all that wore his mark. He knew that he could let the bond go. He watched as his dark mark faded away with a smile.

* * *

Harry Potter screamed and fell to the ground. He felt as if his head had split open. Ginny rushed to his side and screamed. A fine black mist poured out of her mouth and swirled away. He felt something wet on his face and touched it with his hand. His fingers came away bloody. He wanted to beg for a pain potion, but words wouldn't form. He blinked up at Ginny and saw a dark fog flow between them before he lost himself in sweet oblivion.

* * *

Bellatrix stared at her husband as he fell to the ground. He was weak. He was fighting the pull. She raised her arm up and let her magic go. Her Lord would see it returned. She had faith in him. She felt the last bit of her core empty and collapsed next to Rodolphus unable to move.

* * *

Severus took a deep breath and stared at his unblemished arm. Letting the connection go had been far easier than he'd imagined. He wondered if any of the others had understood they had a choice. He doubted it. Voldemort has not encouraged free thinking.

He stroked a finger down his arm and smiled as his power flowed through his body with no interruption. He was finally free. He lifted his wand and sent his patronus off. It surged away from him with the clatter of its hooves on the stone. He barked out a joyous laugh.

The time for the final confrontation was at hand.

* * *

Kingsley stared at the silver doe and felt an odd sense of relief. It was time for the battle. The waiting was over.

* * *

Harry surged up as the pain disappeared. Luna was there. Ginny was curled into Zabini. They all seemed to be waiting. "Hermione has done this somehow." He touched his head. "She's freed us to act. Get everyone together. We need to go now."

Zabini and Ginny headed off into the other rooms to gather the others.

"It wasn't Hermione alone." Luna smiled. "I know you thought she was mad to love him, but they were fated, Harry. Draco will save her and that is all he cares about at the moment. He doesn't want fame or victory. He wants to protect his family."

Harry nodded. Luna always knew. Sure, that came with a side salad of oddity, but he loved her.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe." Harry cupped her cheek. "I love you so much."

* * *

Chaos bloomed around the Manor as Order members arrived to find Death Eaters passed out or close to it. Their magical cores were drained. Voldemort was struggling in a battle that none could see.

Harry stepped forward and took his wand, Severus bound him, Kingsley watched on as the last of the magic in Tom Riddle's system drained away. The three men stood together as the thing writhed and returned to the potions ingredients that had restored it to life.

"Pettigrew never was very good with potions." Severus smirked.

Kingsley chuckled and Harry guffawed. Voldemort's followers were being gathered up and sent to the Ministry. Harry saw Luna guarding a door and headed towards her with the others on his heels.

"Hermione and Draco need a little time to come back to themselves." Luna grinned. "They're glowing."

"Yes, we are all fairly happy that this came off so easily." Kingsley smiled. "Is she okay?"

"She will be." Luna grinned.

* * *

Draco held Hermione against his chest. They'd both absorbed a great deal of magic, but their bodies were assimilating it and healing. The curse was gone and his father with it. He pressed his face into the wild profusion of her hair and let tears fall for the man that had never learned to fully love.

"I'm going to need you to keep a close eye on me." Draco whispered into her curls. "I want to be a good father. I don't want to hurt our children."

"You're not your father, Draco." Hermione pressed a kiss to his chest. "Look at what you've done and see the man you are."

Draco fell silent. He'd chosen love over hate and fear. Merlin willing, he always would.

He heard the door open.

"What the hell?" Potter stepped into the room.

"I told you they were glowing." Lovegood giggled. "What did you thing I meant?"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I originally planned to write this as a dark piece where everyone suffers and eventually there's a battle. I couldn't do it. I wasn't in a dark enough head space, so here it is half cutesy half serious with no real identity. Hope you enjoy it._

 _-Anna_


	25. Matchmaking Millie

Millicent Bulstrode smiled at her old friends. They barely acknowledged her. She sighed and moved toward their table. These events were always tedious, but she couldn't risk enraging her father by slighting her fellow Slytherins.

"Millicent, you're looking well." Pansy glanced at her. "Did your father hire a stylist?"

"No." Millicent glanced down at her robes and shrugged. It was good to be considered lacking intelligence amongst this crowd.

"Pansy, do you think Adrian is really going to ask for Astoria?" Daphne tapped the table by her plate. "She was hoping for Malfoy, but he won't be out of Azkaban for another six months."

"Pucey is a better catch in this environment anyway." Pansy smiled. "Rich, handsome, and unmarked."

Millicent sat back and allowed Pansy to carefully push every threat to her claim on Draco into other relationships. It was so sadly predictable. Why the others never noticed was the only question left unanswered.

"So, Millicent, when do we get to see your new place?" Tracey tilted her head.

"It's not my place." Millicent shrugged. "I'm sharing with another apprentice. She let me have a room. It wouldn't do to violate her hospitality by inviting over a large crowd. Studying to be a healer is hard enough."

"Stuck with some Hufflepuff?" Daphne smirked. "How can you tolerate it?"

"I am not in possession of a betrothal contract." Millicent dropped her gaze to the table. "The work is interesting."

"I'd starve before I took a job." Pansy sat back.

Millicent nodded and hid her inner smile behind an abashed expression. The group would move on if she didn't struggle. It was the first lesson she had learned at Hogwarts.

The conversation turned toward the recent rumors surrounding Viktor Krum. Quidditch players provided such wonderful distractions. She merely nodded as the speculation grew. That he was probably crashed on the couch at her home was not something she wanted to share.

Hermione was ridiculously fond of him and had the best wards in all the land. He adored her as well, but they weren't romantically involved. They were just friends.

Hermione had that problem in spades. Longbottom, Potter, Krum, a whole host of Weasleys, all called her their friend. She needed someone that didn't see her as a sister or a friend in her life.

"I need to go shopping for some new robes." Pansy pushed her lettuce about on her plate. "I don't want to look dowdy with Draco."

"Has he asked you? Or are you just planning to force yourself on him again?" Daphne took a bite of her food and seemed to enjoy the angry flush rising in Pansy's face.

Millie hid her own amusement by focusing on her food. Pansy really had become shrill. She glanced up at the dark haired witch and thought of how miserable Draco had been with her. She didn't challenge him or help him. She latched on to his arm and sucked what little joy he had right out of him. He needed a caring partner that wouldn't put up with his nonsense.

Millie smirked as the most delicious idea formed in her mind. Draco and Hermione. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be so much fun watching them spark off each other. It didn't hurt that it would crush Pansy's dreams into the dirt either.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I love writing Millie. She gives me so many options. I like this version of her quite a lot. I see her marrying Viktor and laughing as Draco and Hermione find out they really are made for each other. What do you think?_

 _-Anna_


	26. The Right Thing

Ron found her out near the pond. She was sitting with her legs drawn up into her jumper and her arms wrapped tight around them. The worst part was the rocking.

Merlin, she'd been through so much with the war. They all had, but he could see that her sanity was a near thing. She was holding on by the thinnest thread. The doctors had mentioned uncontrollable and repetitive actions soothed victims of the cruciatus curse, but Hermione hated them. She'd relax and begin to rock only to see the furtive pity in some fool's eyes.

He knew she frequently caught him at it. He'd tried to be the man she needed, but he wasn't. Being stupid and hurting her more was not quidditch.

He walked back toward his childhood home. It was a safe place for him, but Hermione had no safe place. She had no place at all really. He bent his head down and let his hair hide the world from his view.

She needed a place to be safe. She needed someone that wouldn't pity her. He hated it, but she didn't need him.

He took a deep breath.

As fool ideas went, this one was king, but something told him it was the right thing to do. He took a deep breath to fortify himself and let himself flash through the night to the place where his nightmares lived. Malfoy Manor rose stark into the night sky. There was no welcoming glow of light from the windows, but he knew they were there. He could sense their magic irritating his skin.

It felt like hers did now.

He pushed open the gate and stepped onto the grounds.

* * *

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _I've written a good Ron. It's time for silly dancing. I'm going to finish up some chapters on my older stories and some newer ones, so there will be fewer of these for a bit._

 _I love reading what you think about these fragmented stories, but I miss some of my more stable universes. I will be back here because this is such fun._

 _Thank you for making my day with your reviews._

 _-Anna_


	27. One To Rule Them All

Hermione stared up at the ceiling of her new room. It wasn't a bad room. It wasn't cold. There were no vermin. Things could be worse.

She'd expected far worse.

Voldemort dead.

Harry dead.

The law still saw her as some sort of magical parasite. The mid blood issue was being negotiated between the Ministry and the Traditionalists. There was no Muggleborn representation.

"Blessed are those who expect nothing for they shall not be disappointed." Hermione didn't bother to wipe at the tears streaming down her face toward her hair.

"You're presenting them with a problem, my dear." Phineas Nigellus spoke from a frame nearby. "Potter named you his heir. It gives you two seats on the Wizengamot. Potter and Black."

"I can't claim the seats, so what good do they do me?" Hermione glanced over at the portrait. "They'll find some loop hole and take those seats away."

"I've condoned you as Heir." Phineas Nigellus shrugged. "I can see what inbreeding has done to my House. You will fix that. I ordered Narcissa to bring you here for a reason, Girl. This is Black Manor. You will marry tonight. Your husband will be due your first child as his heir, House Black will claim your next child, and House Potter will have your third child."

"No pureblood is going to agree to that." Hermione shook her head.

"Draco will marry you by ancient rite at our stones while you wear the Potter rubies." Phineas Nigellus smirked at her. "He is willing to help you establish the peace."

Hermione blinked and turned back to staring at the ceiling. Draco was willing to help her establish the peace. She tried to imagine what that could mean to him, but it was too outrageous.

"With our help, you can snatch that victory from the jaws of defeat." The painting chuckled. "Narcissa will help you set this world right."

"I think we might have different ideas of right." Hermione sighed.

"You changed my mind, Girl." He snorted. "Change hers."

"And Draco?"

"I wanted to provide you with choices, but he wouldn't hear of it. I think the boy is rather smitten."

Hermione pinched her arm hard. It hurt, but she tried again. She had to be dreaming.


	28. One To Rule Them All Part 2

Draco resisted the urge to scratch at the runes painted on his skin. He knew this was his one chance to pull this off. His father was concentrating on the negotiations with the Ministry and those that might try to aide Hermione were too lost in their own grief to urge her down some path toward another Pyrrhic victory. He looked up at the night sky. She would be joining him soon.

He'd deal with the consequences. He would protect her. Potter had failed. Weasley never even tried.

It was down to Longbottom or him.

He imagined Longbottom and Hermione would rub along well enough. She'd take the place of the harridan in his life. She'd have to be the strong one. Oh, Neville could fight and lead, but he didn't want power. He lacked vision and ambition.

Hermione Granger did not.

Draco took a deep breath.

There weren't many times in life when his personal desires lined up so neatly with his responsibility to his house.

He'd daydreamed about Granger for years. He'd spun scenario after scenario out into lovely fantasies where they would lead idyllic lives together, but he'd known that reality simply wouldn't allow it.

Yet, the wheel turned and fate had offered up a possibility within his grasp.

"She isn't thinking clearly." A familiar voice spoke from behind him, and he spun to find the specter of Harry Potter frowning at him.

"Potter." Draco blinked.

"Harry, you shouldn't interfere." Professor Lupin shimmered into existence. "Trust Hermione. She isn't going to act rashly without you around to goad her into it."

"Hate to say it, Prongslet, but Moony is right. Our kitten has claws." The man smirked. "I'm sure she will enjoy using them on my cousin here."

"Sirius Black?" Draco examined the spirit.

"At your service." The ghost bowed in a mocking imitation of pureblood grace.

"She doesn't need the pain of seeing us here." Lupin snarled. "We aren't supposed to interfere."

"She's my best friend." Potter waved off the former werewolf's complaint.

"She's our kitten." Black crosses his arms over his chest and pouted. "Do you think this marked up boy is good enough for her?"

"Name one being that is." Lupin gestured and sent little eddies of ectoplasm off into the night. "She'd run over Neville. None of the Weasley lot could protect her. The other pureblood houses have agendas. He wants her. He always has."

"Thank you, Professor." Draco inclines his head to the spirit. "I will do my best to keep her safe."

"It isn't easy." Potter sighed. "She'll hex you for it half the time."

"And the lectures..." Black swirled about and mimed fainting. "I hope you like lectures."

"Treat her well." Harry floated closer to him. "Tell her that I loved her when she needs to hear it. Be honest with her. She might not like what you have to say, but she won't hex you for the truth."

"Most of the time." Lupin smirked at him. "We made sure she knows how to get even. Remember that always."

"She's got a temper, but it sneaks up on you. She seems all quiet and sweet, but then she charms all the fire whiskey bottles to stay just out of reach." Black smiled. "Take good care of her. She's my heir now, the future of my House. Make sure to remind her of that. Tell her it's Sirius."

All the phantoms chuckled.

"I promise to do my best for her." Draco swallowed.

"Listen to her. She really is quite intelligent." Lupin waved and faded away.

"Make her laugh, especially when she's mad at you." Black stepped back and faded away.

"I don't like that it's you." Potter sighed. "She deserves better. Godric, I can't think of some pithy little thing to say. Everyone thinks she's all brains, but that just the shell. She's all heart. Keep her safe."

Potter glanced over his shoulder and faded away.

In the distance, Draco spotted his mother and his future approaching. His nerves dissipated like the specters had. He met her steady gaze and knew with everything that he was and would ever be thatbthis was right.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Trinkisme asked for a bit more. What can I say? I like to keep my sister happy._

 _I hope you all enjoy it._

 _Thanks,_

 _Anna_


	29. Gifts From The China Cabinet

Lucius Malfoy stalked through the muggle shops. Shopping for an anniversary gift had never been this difficult when he'd been married to Narcissa. She'd always wanted something glittery to show off, but his second wife was a complicated creature.

Hermione Malfoy left him flummoxed. There were no two ways about it. She was her own witch. She didn't care to show off. She was happy with dinner parties instead of balls. When most of her guests had learned to evade playing Scrabble with her, she invited his friends over. They were all far too intimidated by her to cry off. It was as amusing as it was terrifying.

Giving her gifts was challenging. No fancy gowns or jewels were required. She loved books, but he gave her books all the time. He quit buying flowers for her when she said she preferred ones he had picked himself. She loved their home with all its strange muggle comforts. He liked them as well, and, if forced, had to admit that he preferred it to the Manor. The place was decorated and comfortable.

None of his pleasant rumination was solving his problem. Hermione deserved the world, but she didn't want it. She loved openly and honestly. She didn't need trinkets or grand gestures. She tolerated them from time to time, but she didn't want them.

He grimaced and stared at the display of kitchen gadgets their elves would love. They wouldn't do anything for his wife though. He rubbed the back of his neck and thought about those strange albums of pictures she kept. The Christmas goose and all the trimmings set upon the table with the odd porcelain. There were odd birds painted on the plates. He'd never considered the plates. They were in Australia with her parents. Another precious thing lost to her past.

He glanced toward the dishes and strode across the store to examine them.

They were all lovely and formal. Nothing stood out. The service they used currently was an old Malfoy pattern. She never complained, but he'd seen her glance wistfully at the table a time or two. He needed to find the right pattern. Nothing had ridiculous birds on it. He was actually quite thankful for that. Being stared at by a plate did not appeal.

He sighed and turned around once more hoping that something would catch his eye.

He saw the bright splash of pink and moved towards it. The color reminded him of the bright peonies she favored. He slid past the racks of plates with predictable patterns and found himself staring down at pink plates with a swirl of black gracing their center and a few markings on the edge. He supposed it was meant to evoke something mesoamerican, but it reminded him oddly of the beloved chaos she had brought into his life.

She had stormed into his quiet, empty existence and forced him back to life after Narcissa's death. It had been one ridiculous excuse after another. She'd needed access to his library for research. She wanted him to read over a paper that she was considering for publication. She wanted to collect potions ingredients from some rare flower that was growing in his garden. It was always something until the day he saw her.

She'd been out of focus before that moment. A whirlwind that dragged him along. She'd carried him through the darkness, and then, he'd seen her. The wild profusion of her sun kissed hair. The smattering of freckles. The wide welcome of her smile. She'd been in the garden smelling the peonies.

The courtship that followed had been brief, the wedding small. She hadn't wanted to make a fuss of it. He'd been somewhat perturbed until she whispered in his ear as they danced their first dance as husband and wife that he was soon to be a father again.

Ambert Lucretius had been born at dawn. His wild riot of golden curls had sprouted overnight. Hermione had claimed he looked like an angel. He had been a good infant. When his brother, Leor Silvanus, joined him less than a year later things changed.

Lucius smirked.

His sons were not angels. They were cunning little monsters though Hermione refused to see it.

Their two sons were always underfoot and pursing some nefarious agenda. The kneazle was a different color everyday because of the scamps. Hermione hadn't figured out how to undo that bit of supposedly accidental magic. The pair were dangerously good at focusing their powers. The world would never be the same after they were released on it.

He reached out and plucked the plate from its stand. It was lovely in its way. It was unique and different just like the life they built together. He signaled the clerk with his free hand.

* * *

Hermione stared down at the dishes and smiled. They weren't anything like the gifts Lucius had given her in the past. She had no doubt that he'd agonized over their selection. The bold color was shocking. They didn't match the decor of their home, but they were perfect. Every time she looked at them. She would see his love for her.

She looked up to see him frowning at the smaller of his two gifts. The larger one was draped over the couch. She'd worked hard to enchant a new tapestry for their family. The old one had been lost in the war.

"Why do I have a second gift?" He looked up at her with his grey eyes.

"It's a bit of a surprise." Hermione grinned at him. "Just open it."

She watched as he carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the small box. The silver rattle with the pink bow nestled inside caught the light and stole his breath. His hand shook as he plucked it up from its place.

"A daughter?" He looked at her and pressed his hand against her still flat stomach. "You're pregnant with a girl?"

She nodded and smiled.

They curled together among the wrapping paper and ribbons. She stroked her fingers through his hair. The blissful peace of the moment remained unbroken because Draco had taken his brothers out on their training brooms. She leaned her head against her husband's shoulder, and took a deep breath. He seemed more than a bit gobsmacked, but she wasn't worried. Looking down at the dishes he'd bought for her, she imagined years of family dinners and holidays filled with love.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _This story is short and sweet. I was inspired to write it by a conversation with my sister. Love surrounds us. Sometimes it's active. It's easy to see in a hand held or a kiss given. Sometimes, it's there in the treasures passed down through generations._

 _The china patterns described within it are real. I have my great grandmother's turkey plates to prove it._

 _No tea cups were harmed in the writing of this story._

 _-Anna_


	30. Last Resort

Her divorce had been the thing of legends. Ronald Weasley contested her right to end their marriage as she had no House of her own and was trying to force her return with an ancient, pureblood rite. He was not a gifted researcher.

He sneered as she swept into the Wizengamot in her muggle dress. She merely ignored him and stood, a picture of serenity, the eye of the storm. When questioned about her seeming lack of respect for the august body judging her, she smiled.

"I could not appear here, before you, in the clothing of a House to which I have no fealty." She took a deep breath. "Ronald Weasley knowingly married me by muggle custom. He did not want to share his magic with me. The children I bore him were welcomed into the House, but I never was."

The hiss of whispered commentary flooded through the room around her. She waited for it to fade, knowing that her words had hit on multiple marks. Marriage by muggle custom was not a binding marriage. He had given her less status than a house elf in their world.

"I do not believe that any magic I perform here will see me bound to him, so I wore the clothing of my father's house. He was muggle, so I appear before you in this dress to honor the man that always acknowledged me."

The hushed ripples of sound swirled around the room once more.

"Are you aware of the consequences of this ritual?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked from his place in the seats.

"I am." Hermione took a deep breath. "It is the Rite of Last Recourse. It's an archaic bit of spell work used to find the proper House for a witch. It gives her status in that House similar to that of a house elf until a member of said House chooses to marry her. In certain cases, if the witch is strong enough and an heir is available, the marriage bond forms automatically. It was used primarily to foist off near squib witches on other Houses. It was last used in 1588 to find a House for Elspeth Of House Rosier. She was in love with a werewolf and let him onto the property of her new House. The Greys became known as the Greybacks. After that fiasco, the spell's use was abandoned."

"All your research..." Ron rolled his eyes. "None of it matters. When the spell makes you mine, I won't be elevating your status."

"When did you become such a bitter man?" Hermione sighed. "I loved you, but we were miserable. I know you resent me."

"Yes." Ron smirked. "You're the one they all talk about. I lost faith for a few days. I came back, but you're always going to be the unfaltering one."

"You're doing this because of a book?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm doing this because you don't get to leave me." Ron snarled. Several of the Wizengamot members looked away.

"Let the spell settle it." Kingsley stood. "Are all the surviving Houses present?"

The round of ayes was soft like a whisper in the giant room.

Hermione stood tall and raised her hands. The memorized words fell from her mouth in an oddly singsong pattern. The air seemed to sparkle around her. She pushed her arms up to the sky and the sparkling air flowed up from around her to coalesce into a golden otter. It moved around her in a giant arc, swimming playfully.

Hermione closed her eyes and the otter moved through the assembled audience. It lingered near some of the wizards, but it rarely paused for long.

Kingsley Shacklebolt noticed the pattern first. The otter was stopping at the oldest and purest of families regardless of their affiliations. He saw Avery lean toward the creature and Mulciber shiver as it spun around him. The process continued with Higgs, Nott, and Shafiq, but the otter didn't stop in its quest. Suddenly, it darted through the crowd and spun around a single man. It touched its whiskery snout to his nose and burst into golden particles that floated around him and sank into his skin.

Scorpius Malfoy blinked and stared down at his faintly glowing skin. He could feel her magic settling in with his. It felt like those muggle, fizzy drinks Albus was so fond of had settled under his skin. He glanced down at the waiting witch and knew she was meant for him.

He heard his father start to object and his grandfather stop him. He heard the wild cacophony all around him. None of it mattered.

There was only her. He moved through the crowd and stepped down onto the stone floor. The power was humming around him, drowning out the chaos.

He stood before her and felt his magic surge forward. Pain seared along his nerves and her eyes opened. They blazed like the sun. The light around them left the room in shadows. He raised his hand and held it before her palm up.

It was an invitation.

She stepped forward and set her hand in his. Warmth coursed through him. He felt his magic surge and wrap around her. His discomfort disappeared.


	31. One To Rule Them All Part 3

Narcissa watched as the magic swirled around her son and his wife in wide sparkling ribbons. They were walking along the snow covered paths with a small dog following behind them on overly short legs. The moonlight sparkled on Draco's head as he leaned down to kiss Hermione once again.

She was glad to see the easy affection between them. Draco had married for love. That it spared them all so much drama was a wonderful bonus. Her daughter in law was even beginning to warm to her.

The small puppy had been worth ten times its weight in gold. She'd heard the muggle queen treasured such creatures and had procured one for her new daughter in law as a Yule gift. Hermione had taken to the beast immediately.

"She loves the puppy. It even deals well with that cat of hers." Sirius floated behind her. "I told you she would warm up to you if you gave her that puppy. I think you owe me, Cousin."

"I am constantly amazed at your ability to pat your own back." Narcissa smirked over her shoulder at the spectre that always accompanied her here at Black Manor. "I suppose that flexibility might have been interesting if our fathers had ever managed to come to an agreement on our betrothal. Pity."

It was amusing to watch a spirit choke, but she wanted to keep her eyes on her son. She moved along the terrace and watched as her son kissed his beloved. His holly crown had yet to fade. The solstice was long past. Even the muggle holidays had spent themselves. Still, her son and his bride bore the blessings of the Holly King and his court into the world.

"Our parents wouldn't have done that. We're too close." Sirius floated next to her. "My father had more sense."

"Your father married his cousin." Narcissa chuckled. "My father wanted the power to flow through his line. If they had come to an agreement, we would have been married as soon as puberty hit."

"They would have forced us." Sirius dimmed as he floated beside her. "Potions and threats until there was a child."

"Andromeda spared me the horror of seeing you naked." Narcissa giggled. "Her contract with Lucius was too valuable to lose. He was happy to take me over Meda. She was so opinionated."

Sirius guffawed and brightened as his mood improved.

"Did the bastard know what he was letting himself in for? Meda may speak her mind, but you're the one to follow through." Sirius smirked and bobbed about. "I suppose that's why you're here and he's still persona non grata."

"Hermione isn't fond of my husband." Narcissa shrugged. "He will eventually figure out a way to live with the changes in our world. He is adaptable."

They shared a look that spoke volumes. Lucius was a clever wizard and a determined one. He would eventually want to curry favor with the most powerful political faction in their world.

"That should be entertaining." Sirius smirked. Narcissa nodded.

"I hope she doesn't hex him beyond repair." The blonde witch smirked. "There are parts of him I find quite useful."

Sirius launched into another paroxysm of fake regurgitation while she watched her son and his bride.

"They look happy." Nymphadora floated up next to her other side. "I'm looking for Remus. Have you seen him, Auntie?"

"No." Narcissa glanced toward the ghost of her niece. "He might be in the library. Hermione has been researching. He likes to read over her notes."

"He's such a swot." Sirius groaned. "We're dead, and he's still studying."

"You're not fooling anyone, Sirius." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "Even those of our family aren't born pulling off the kind of magic you used to do. You studied. You worked for it. We all know it."

Nymphadora chuckled as Sirius whirled away in high dudgeon. He still had his dramatic flare. His ranting faded as he disappeared toward the library.

"He really wanted an excuse to see what Remus is studying." Her niece smirked. "Hermione puts up with quite a lot from the pair of them. I suppose that will change. Do you think they know they're expecting?"

Narcissa blinked and looked out to the couple still walking along with their jaunty companion. Everything clicked into place. Years of magical education and she'd overlooked something as simple as common hedge witch knowledge.

"They conceived on the solstice." She looked over at the spirit beside her. "Oh, the blessings."

"Yes." Nymphadora nodded and sparkled as she lit up with her contained mirth. "They're going to have their hands full."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Trinkisme asked for a bit more, so here it is. When my sister needs a laugh. I try my hardest. Should I write a pregnancy scene? What will the ghost of Harry Potter have to say about all of this? Will the corgi join in the mischief?_

 _Hope you all had a wonderful holiday._

 _-Anna_


	32. One To Rule Them All Part 4

Calypso took a deep breath. She looked over toward the house. The bold stripes of brown on cream were easy to pick out even through the foliage. Crookshanks had things well in hand there, but he didn't like to range too far from their mistress these days. That left protecting the greater territory in her paws.

She moved along the wooded edge of the property carefully scenting the air. The smell of the earth and the trees just beginning to flower was pleasant. She chased a squirrel that had the temerity to chitter at her.

Did it not see her crown of flowers that mistress had wished into existence?

Did it not know that she was a mighty protector?

Calypso trotted on. She looked for movement in the brush and barked at some birds that were lingering on her path. She watched them flap up into the trees and continued on her way.

Her paws hit the ground with almost no sound as she sped up to jump the tree blocking her course. She landed on the far side without putting a paw wrong.

She was nearing the last bend in her circuit when the tips of her ears began to tingle. She slowed down and pricked her ears forward, listening for anything odd. She felt the wards thrum down her spine as they fought the invader. The low pitched voice caught her attention. She moved closer and saw the man with his long light hair bound back as he stirred something and chanted over it. The stinging scent of the hot liquid sloshing in the small container curled her lip and brought a growl to her throat.

The man that smelled vaguely like their mistress' mate turned toward her and rolled his eyes.

"A dog?" The man shook his head. "He can't even have a proper crup. What is that boy thinking?"

Calypso barked a warning, but the man ignored her. This man was not a friend. She was sure of it. He was skulking about in the bushes with a nasty pot of smelly liquid. She closed her eyes and let her extra senses take charge.

The golden warmth of the magic that kept them safe flowed through her and made her hair stand on end all over her body. She focused and stomped her foot upon it. She pushed it out and let it fall upon the man. His pot was knocked from its little stand and it poured out a foul smelling sludge into the bushes.

She didn't want to go near that nasty smell, but she couldn't let the bad man escape. She pounced on his chest and pressed one paw over his lips. The wards held him tight to the ground, but he was still wiggly.

Calypso tilted her head up and let out her best yodeling howl.

She heard the crack of the mistress' mate arriving. She howled out to him and heard him rush through the brush to find her. He stepped onto the path and blinked three times as he observed her and her prey.

"Calypso, you clever girl." He stroked her behind her flower crown. "It seems you've caught something a bit too big to eat."

"Get your dog off me." The man beneath her growled up at the mistress' mate. His breath was warm against the pads of her paws.

"Isn't she a wonder, Father?" Draco bent and lifted her up into his arms. "Still a puppy and already catching intruders."

"You won't visit me. You won't let me visit you. Your muggleborn bride is carrying the Malfoy heir." Lucius managed to sit up awkwardly. "I want to be included."

"You know my terms." Draco smirked. "Your potion wouldn't have worked. Polyjuice doesn't fool these wards."

"You want me to vote for muggleborn representation, but it will do nothing. My vote isn't enough to turn the tide." Lucius glared up at them from his place on the leaves.

Calypso curled her lips at his tone.

"It will make it harder for you to fall into old habits though." Draco chuckled. "And I imagine Mother might allow you to accompany her here on occasion if you bring Calypso a treat or two."

"What does the creature eat?" Lucius eyed the dog carefully.

"She likes little bits of steak and some odd treats Hermione gets from Luna Lovegood." Draco chuckled. "Calypso isn't really all that picky."

"I never thought I'd be bested by a common muggle beast." Lucius grumbled as the wards allowed him to stand.

"You have so much to learn." Draco cuddled her closer to his chest before setting her down on the ground. "Muggles have known corgis are magical all along."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _Hope you liked Calypso. There's more of these on the way. I promise._

 _-Anna_


End file.
